W Innym Świecie 2
by Damin74PL
Summary: 384
1. #Prolog

W lesie znajdowało się rodzeństwo Strauss, które podjęło się misji rangi S polegającej na pozbyciu się potworów, Elfman próbował stawić czoła jednej z bestii próbując użyć swojej magii przejęcia.

"Elfman nie możesz użyć tego" ostrzegła go Mirajane, jednak Elfman nie słuchał ostrzeżenia swojej starszej siostry, wkrótce przyjmując duszę bestii stracił nad sobą kontrolę. Mirajane próbowała użyć swojej duszy Szatana i powstrzymać brata, jednak doznane wcześniej obrażenia uniemozliwiały jej swobodnych ruch.

"Elfman, proszę opamiętaj się" słowa siostry nie wywolały na nim żadnej reakcji, Elfman próbował uderzyć swoją ogromną łapą w siostrę, Mira z trudem uniknęła jego ciosu, jednak drugiego już nie była w stanie uniknąć i poleciała do tyłu uderzając w drzewo, jej dusza szatana cofneła się. W tym momencie na miejscu pojawiła się druga białowłosa dziewczyna, która była najmłodsza z rodzeństwa.

"Mira-nee, gdzie jest Elfman-nii?" spytała młodsza siostra, Mira próbowała się poruszać, ale ból jej to utrudniał.

"Lisanna, to jest Elfman, nie podchodź do niego, uciekaj!" ostrzegła widząc jak Lisanna podchodzi do starszego brata.

"Spokojnie siostrzyczko, Elfman to mój brat, jestem pewna że mnie nie skrzywdzi, Elfman-nee dalej posłuchaj swojej siostry i opanuj się, wróćmy razem do gildii i zapomnijmy o tej misji" Elfman w formie bestii przez chwile się zatrzymał, ale sekundę później uderzył Lisanne posyłając na sporą odległość.

"Lisanna!" Mirajane ruszyła w poszukiwaniu swojej siostry, Lisannan leżała zraniona na ziemii.

"Mira-nee, wybacz myślałam że uda mi się powstrzymać braciszka" powiedziała ostatnie słowa zanim jej ciało zniknęło.

"Lisanna!"

Kilka dni później...Elfman wrócił do normy i razem z Mirą wrócili do Fairy Tail i ogłosili śmierć Lisanny, wszyscy byli wstrząśnieci zwłaszcza pewien różowłosy nastolatek i jego niebieski latający kot.

**[W Narodach pięciu elementów]**

Gdzieś na polanie trenował 14-letni chłopiec (miał krótkie spiczaste blond włosy, ubrany w koszulkę z siateczki oraz pomarańczowe spodnie) na przeciw niego stał starzy białowłosy mężczyzna.

"No chodź Naruto, to nie wszystko na co cię stać" Blondyn się uśmiechnął i rzucił się do ataku na Sannina, Jiraya zmuszony był odskoczyć będąc otoczony przez jego klony, w dłoni Naruto pojawiał się niebieska wirująca kula z chakry.

"Teraz cię mam Ero-sennin" powiedział atakując z powietrza, gdy technika uderzyła to, ciało Jirayi zmieniło się w kłębek dymu.

"Było blisko, ale nadal musisz popracować nad celnością" powiedział chichocząc. Gdy oboje byli zajęci treningiem, nie daleko nich rozbłysło jasne światło.

"Co to było Ero-sennin?" spytał Naruto.

"Nie wiem, ale lepiej chodźmy to sprawdzić" powiedział Jiraya i razem z Naruto udali się w tamto miejsce, gdy tam dotarli zastali zranioną białowłosą dziewczynę, na oko była w wieku Naruto.

"Czy ona nie żyje?" spytał blond nastolatek podchodząc z sanninem bliżej.

"Jest poważnie zraniona, ale nie wydaje mi się że jest martwa" powiedział chwytając dziewczynę i zanosząc do ich obozowiska, po jakiejś godzinie nastolatka zaczęła odzyskiwać przytomność.

"Co się stało, gdzie ja jestem?" spytała rozglądając wokół siebie, w tym momencie do jej namiotu weszli Jiraya oraz Naruto.

"Wreszcie się obudziłaś, jak się czujesz?" spytał Jiraya.

"Trochę obolała, możecie powiedzieć jak dotrzec do Magnolii?" spytała a Naruto i Jiraya wymienili między sobą spojrzenia.

"Wybacz dzieciaku, ale nikt z nas nie słyszał o takim miejscu" odparł powodując że oczy dziewczyny rozszerzyły się.

"To znaczy, że musiałam przybyć do innego wymiaru"

"Kim jesteś? spytał Naruto ciekawskim tonem.

"O wybaczcie, nazywam się Lisanna Strauss i jestem magiem z Fairy Tail. Powiedziała czym zaskoczyła dwójkę shinobi.

"Mag, Fairy Tail, co to do cholery jest?" spytał blondyn drapiąc się po głowie.

"Nie wiecie czym są magowie lub gildię?"

"U nas znajdują się tylko shinobi" powiedział Sannin.

Lisanna westchneła i opowiedziała o swojej historii i świecie, z którego przybyła, Naruto i Jiraya z zafascynowaniem słuchali, po skończeniu opowiadania, Jiraya i Naruto opowiedzieli o sobie, Lisanna była zaskoczona słysząc o tym jak Naruto był traktowany w wiosce, jego zachowanie przypominało jej o Natsu, po dokłanym poznaniu ich oraz tego świata mag z Fairy Tail postanowiła przyłączyć się do nich i zostać shinobi


	2. 1

Rok później...

Naruto razem z Lisanną oraz Jirayą wrócili do Konohy, dziewczyna była zaskoczona widokiem wioski.

"Więc tak wygląda wasza wioska?" spytała podziwiając Konohe.

"Zgadza się" odparł Naruto prowadząc ją po swojej rodzinnej wiosce.

"Naruto, czy to Ty?" powiedział dość znajomy kobiecy głos, gdy Naruto się odwrócił ujrzał 16-letnia różowłosą dziewczynę.

"O Sakura-chan, prawie cię nie poznałem" powiedział Naruto założonymi rękami za głowę.

"Naruto-kun, to jest ta dziewczyna o której mówiłeś? spytała Lisanna z ciekawością.

"Właśnie Naruto, kim jest ta dziewczyna?" spytała Sakura wskazując na maga Fairy Tail.

"Sakura-chan, to jest Lisanna-chan, Lisanna-chan to jest Sakura-chan" przedstawił Naruto, obie dziewczyny podeszły do siebie sciskając dłonie.

"Witaj, jestem Lisanna Straus, Naruto-kun mi sporo o tobie opowiadał"

"Mam nadzieję że dobre rzeczy" powiedziała piorunując wzrokiem dawnego towarzysza, Lisanna tylko zachichotała i skineła głową.

"Dobra młodzieży, później ze sobą porozmawiacie, teraz musimy iść do Tsunade" powiedział Jiraya, cała trójka nic już nie powiedziała tylko zgodziła się z sanninem.

Cała czwórka weszła do gabinetu Hokage.

"Dobrze was znowu widzieć Naruto, Jiraya i kim jest ta dziewczyna? spytała Tsunade.

Jiraya i Lisanna wykaśnili wszystko Hokage, Sannin część o tym jak ją znaleźli podczas jego treningu z Naruto, natomiast Lisanna o tym jak znalazła się w tym świecie.

"To dość ciekawa historia, mówisz że pochodzisz z innego wymiaru, dziwne nigdy nic o tym nie słyszałam" stwierdziła Tsunade drapiąc się niezręcznie po głowie "Ale widzę że przez ostatni rok przeszłaś trening z tą dwójką, w porządku zatem trzymaj od dziś jesteś geninem Konohy oznajmiła rzucając opaską ninja.

"Dziękuję, obiecuje spisać się najlepiej jak potrafię" powiedziała radośnie Lisanna chwytając opaskę i zawiązając ją wokół jej ramienia.

"Cóż została teraz kwestia mieszkania, nie za bardzo wiem gdzie cię umieścić" powiedziała Tsunade.

"Ona może zamieszkać ze mną" zaproponował Naruto, a wszyscy prócz Lisanny posłali mu dziwne spojrzenie. "Mam na myśli że mam wolny pokój, a smutno mieszkać tak samemu, zawsze chciałem mieć współlokatora"

"Cóż zanim podejmę decyzję, zapytamy Lisanne co sądzi o tym pomyśle?"

"Zgadzam się, mogę zamieszkać z Naruto-kun" powiedział białowłosy mag

"W takim razie jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, Naruto pokaż jej dom" powiedziała Hokage.

Naruto skinął głową i razem z Lisanna udali się do jego mieszkania, dziewczyna była zaskoczona widokiem jego domu, wszędzie było mnóstwo kurzu i brudu.

"Wybacz, ale nie było mnie tutaj 3 lata, i się trochę zabrudziło" powiedział Naruto pokazując jej mieszkanie, Lisanna tylko westchneła zaproponowała że pomoże Naruto posprzątać, oboje uporali się z tym do późna, po czym poszli spać.


	3. 2

Kilka dni później...

Lisanna przywyczaiła się do pobytu w w wiosce i mieszkaniu z Naruto, blondyn od kiedy wrócił chciał wziąć udział w jakiejś misji, niestety z racji że Naruto wciąż jest geninem dostawał same najłatwiejsze misję rangi D lub ewentualnie C, co często prowadziło do kłótni między nim a Hokage, Lisanna podeszła do pokoju i Naruto i próbowała zwołać go na śniadanie.

"Naruto-kun, śniadanie jest gotowe" powiedziała przez drzwi, po kilkunastu minutach gdy blondyn nie odpowiadał postanowiła sprawdzić co się z nim dzieje i weszła do środka, zdziwiła się gdy nie zastała go w nim. "Naruto-kun?"

Lisanna postanowiła pójść do Hokage by dowiedzieć się czy nie poszedł gdzieś na misję, gdy dotarła do środka zaskoczył ją bałagan w gabinecie, Tsunade czegoś nerwowo szukała

"GDZIE DO CHOLERY JEST TEN ZWÓJ!" Krzyknęła Tsunade na cały budynek.

"Uspokój się Tsunade, jestem pewna że gdzieś go przełozyłaś" opowiedział Jiraya próbując uspokoić dawną przyjaciółkę.

"Hokage-sama, czy coś się stało?" spytała zaniepokojona Lisanna.

"Nic, po prostu zniknął zwój misji rangi S, a co cię do mnie sprowadza?" powiedziała blond Hokage.

"Dziś rano gdy próbowałam zbudzić Naruto-kun na śniadanie, zauważyłam że go nie ma w domu, pomyślałam że Hokage-sama może coś wiedzieć" Gdy Tsunade usłyszała to, tylko jedna myśl przyszła jej do głowy.

"TEN PRZEKLĘTY BACHOR, TO ON PEWNIE UKRADŁ ZWÓJ, LISANNA SPROWADŹ TU KAKASHIEGO I SAKURE, MACIE MISJĘ SPROWADZENIA NARUTO SPOWROTEM" powiedziała stanowczym tonem który przesadził Jiraye i Lisanne, białowłosa nastolatka skinęła głową i ruszyła po członków drużyny siódmej.

Tym czasem Naruto dotarł do pałacu Lorda Feudalnego, przed wejściem strażnicy zagrodzili mu drogę.

"Kim jesteś i czego tutaj szukasz?" spytał jeden z strażników.

"Przesyła mnie Hokage z tym zwojem" powiedział Naruto pokazując zwój, strażnik wziął go, po przeczytaniu zaprowadził blondyna do Daimao.

"Więc to ty jesteś Shibobi z Konohy, czy aby nie jesteś za młody na tak specjalną misję?" spytał Daimao z uniesioną brwią.

"Proszę się nie martwić, jestem wysoko wyspecjalizowanym Jouninem z Konohy" skłamał Naruto wskazując na swój ochraniacz.

"No dobrze, kilka dni temu mój syn został porwany, porywacz zostawił list w którym zarządzał ode mnie okupu, proszę Cię Naruto uratuj mojego syna" błagał Daimao.

"Proszę to mi zostawić, dattebayo"

"Trzymaj to miejsce, w którym mam się jutro ustawić z jednym z jego ludzi" powiedział dając Naruto kartkę.

"Rozumiem" Naruto powiedział i opuścił pałac, następnego dnia dotarł na umówione miejsce, używając Henge, orzez kilkanaście minut czekał na tą osobę, w końcu przyszedł jakiś mężczyzna (miał maskę założoną na połowę twarzy a na głowie kaptur)

"Czy masz to co było w umówie?" spytał mężczyzna.

"To zależy, czy mi pokażesz mojego syna?"

"Mogę ci zagwarantować że jest cały i zdrowy, teraz daj mi to a za godzinę będziesz miał go tu spowrotem" powiedział nerwowym głosem. Naruto uśmiechnął się anulując technikę, mężczyzna nim zdołał coś zrobić, został powalony przez dwa klony, które zaszły go od tyłu.

"Kim jesteś?

"Nazywam się Naruto Uzumaki, teraz mi powiesz gdzie znajduje się wasza kryjówka."

"Nigdy"Odparł stanowczo, Naruto jednak się uśmiechnął i użył swojego specjalnego sposobu do wydobywania informacji, w końcu po kilku minutach udało mu się to.

"Dobra, muszę się spieszyć" Naruto ruszył w kierunku kryjówki porywacza.


	4. 3

Naruto po kilku minutach dotarł do kryjówki porywaczy, gdy wszedł do środka od razu został przywitany przez armię strażników, na ten widok blondyn się tylko uśmiechnął i skrzyżował palce.

"Tajuu Kage Bushin No Jutsu" Naruto razem z klonami ruszył do ataku na strażników, ci oczywiście nie stanowili dla blondyna najmniejszego problemu, w końcu po paru minutach wszyscy leżeli na ziemi, po pokonaniu strażników Naruto zaczął szukać dzieciaka, znalazł go jakiś czas później siedzący skulony w celi, blondyn wylamał kraty i podszedł do niego.

"Ej nie bój się, jestem tutaj by cię wyciągnąć" powiedział wyciągając do chłopca rękę.

"Naprawdę, dziękuję" powiedział nie pewnie chwytając rękę Naruto, oboje od razu opuścili cele i ruszyli w kierunku wyjścia, jednak za nim dotarli tam, na ich drodze stanął jakiś mężczyzna (ubrany w koszulkę na ramiączkach, czarne spodnie, na rękach oraz twarzy miał kilka blizn)

"Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tutaj, teraz oddaj mi tego dzieciaka" powiedział mężczyzna.

"Po moim trupie, kim jesteś?" spytał Naruto stając przed dzieciakiem.

"Nazywam się Kayuri, ale po ci ta wiedza, skoro i tak zginiesz."

"To się jeszcze zobaczy, słuchaj uciekaj stąd ja się nim zajmę" chłopiec chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć ale widząc stanowczy wzrok Naruto postanowił go posłuchać.

Kiedy dzieciak opuścił budynek, Naruto tworząc kilkanaście klonów ruszył do ataku, Kayuri się tylko uśmiechnął i zaczął je niszczyć jednego po drugim.

"Rasengan" powiedział próbując zaatakować z góry, jednak Kayuri uniknął ataku uchylając się przed nim następnie chwycił go za rękę.

"Nie źle, ale to za mało by mnie pokonać" powiedział mężczyzna kopiąc z kolanka Naruto w brzuch, blondyn splunął krwią i odleciał na sporą odległość uderzając w ścianę.

Tym czasem Lisanna, Kakashi oraz Sakura ruszyli za Naruto, gdy tak przemierzali las nagle spostrzegli małego chłopca idącego, drużyna Kakashiego od razu do niego podbiegła.

"Hej, co tutaj sam robisz?" spytała Sakura.

"Ja, byłem zamknięty w cel, ale przybył pewien chłopiec który mnie uratował."

"Czy ten chłopiec, miał pomarańczowy dres, oraz opaskę z takim symbolem?" spytał Kakashi wskazując palcem na swoją opaskę, chłopiec tylko skinął głową.

"Kakashi-san, musimy się spieszyć i pomóc Naruto-kun" powiedziała Lisanna martwiąc się o blondyna, Kakashi stworzył klona, któremu kazał zająć się dzieckiem, natomiast on razem z resztą ruszyli przed siebie.

**[Z Naruto]**

Naruto zaczął podnosić się z ziemii ścierając stróżkę krwi z ust, nim w pełni złapał równowagę Kayuri w ułamku sekundy pojawił się przed nim chwytając szyję blondyna i wbijając go w ścianę.

"Czy to wszystko na co cię stać? zadrwił z uśmieszkiem tworząc w dłoni kule chakry, która chwilę później przyłożył do ciała Uzumakiego, blondyn krzyknął z bólu padając na ziemię, zanim jednak zdołał stracić przytomność, Kayuri kopnął go jeszcze w brzuch.

"Po tym jak załatwiłeś moich strażników myślałem że będziesz znacznie silniejszy." powiedział Kayuri, a uśmieszek nie znikał mu z twarzy.

"_Cholera, mogłem to lepiej przemyśleć_" pomyślał Naruto zanim obraz sie zamazał i stracił przytomność


	5. 4

"I co z naszym więźniem" spytał jakiś nowy dojrzały męski głos.

"Jeszcze się nie obudził Orochimaru-sama" powiedział Kayuri.

"W porządku, czas go zobaczyć" powiedział Sannin oblizując usta.

W tym momencie Naruto zaczął otwierać oczy, pierwsze co ujrzał to że znajduje się w celi przykuty łańcuchami, chwilę później dostrzegł Kayuriego i Orochimaru.

"Widzę że nareszcie się obudziłaś Naruto-kun, naciesz się spokojem, póki Akatsuki tu nie przybędzie po Ciebie" powiedział Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru...oddaj mi Sasuke" warknął Naruto.

Na widok Sannina blondyn wpadł w gniew, jego błękitne oczy zmieniły kolor na czerwony z pionową szparkę, dzięki chakrze Kyuubiego uwolnił się z łańcuchów, chwilę później jego ciało otoczyła czerwona powłoka chakry z jednym ogonem.

"Ten dzieciak" powiedział Kayuri rzucając się do ataku.

Nim mężczyzna doleciał do blondyna, Naruto zniknął mu z oczów sekundę później pojawił się za nim z Rasenganem uderzając w jego plecy i wbijając go w ziemię.

"C...co za niesamowira moc" powiedział zanim stracił przytomność.

"Czas się trochę zabawić i sprawdzić czy stałeś się silniejszy, niż mój Sasuke-kun" powiedział Orochniaru z chichotem.

Naruto był coraz bardziej wściekły, nagle pojawiły się kolejne dwa ogony, blondyn zamachnął się ręką wydłużając łapę z chakry i chwytając nią Orochniaru, następnie rzucił nim w sufit wyrzucając go na zewnątrz.

"Nie mów o Sasuke, jak by był jakąkolwiek z twoich pieprzonych zabawek" warknął blond Jinchuuriki.

Tym czasem nie daleko miejsca bitwy, zbliżali się Kakashi, Sakura oraz Lisanna, cała trójka zaczęła wyczuwać chakre Kyuubiego.

"_Co to za złowrogie uczucie?_" pomyślała Lisanna

"Ta Chakra, niedobrze. Musimy się pośpieszyć" powiedział kopiujący ninja.

Orochimaru wybił się w powietrze, następnie wypuścił z ręki dziesiątki węży pełzących w stronę Naruto, blondyn uderzył ręką w ziemię tworząc potężną eksplozje niszczą je, Naruto w ułamku sekundy pojawił się przed Sanninem i uderzył go w twarz wysyłając w głąb lasu, niszcząc przy tym sporo drzew, w tym momencie na polu bitwy pojawiła się drużyną Kakashiego, wszyscy byli zaskoczeni widokiem jaki zastali.

"Naruto-kun!" Krzyknęła Lisanna martwiąc się o blondyna.

"Kakashi-sensei, czy to chakra Kyuubiego?" spytała Sakura również martwiąc się o towarzysza.

"Tak, Jiraya-sensei ostrzegł mnie o tym" powiedział Kakashi.

"Hehehehe, wygląda że nawet pomimo tego całego czasu, nadal nie jesteś wystarczająco silny od Sasuke-kun" drwił Orochimaru.

Teraz zaczął pojawiać się czwarty ogon, skóra zaczęła się odrywać od niego.

"Niedobrze, czwarty ogon" powiedział siwowłosy Jounin

Lisanna widząc to przypomniała sobie wydarzenia z Elfmanem, nie chcąc by stało się to z Naruto, postanowiła podbiec do niego i próbować go powstrzymać.

"Lisanna czekaj!" krzyknął Kakashi.

Jednak białowłosy mag zignorował ostrzeżenie, Lisanna podbiegła do Naruto przytulając się do niego.

"Naruto-kun, proszę uspokój się, nie daj się ponieść nienawiści i tej mocy, błagam wróć do mnie" powiedziała ze łzami w oczach.

Naruto spojrzał w łzawe oczy Lisanny, po chwili jego powłoka chakry zaczęła znikać a oczy stały się spowrotem niebieskie.

"Li...sanna-chan, wy...bacz..." powiedział lecąc bezwładnie ku ziemii, przed upadkiem złapała go.

Lisanna cieszyła się że udało się jek go powstrzymać.

"Wygląda na to że stracił przytomność" stwierdziła Sakura.

"Cóż czyli rozbijamy obóz i poczekamy aż Naruto się obudzi, potem wrócimy do Konohy" powiedział Kakashi.

Dziewczyny skineły głową, poczym Sakura i Kakashi zaczęli rozbijać obóz, natomiast Lisanna opiekowała się nieprzytmonym Naruto.


	6. 5

Następnego dnia...

Naruto zaczął otwierać oczy, wyszedł z namiotu okazało się że było przed świtem, blondyn wszedł na drzewo spoglądając na niebo. Niedługo potem z namiotu wyszła Lisanna, widząc blondyna opartego o drzewo, postanowiła do niego podejść.

"Wszystko w porządku Naruto-kun?"

"Taa, po prostu myślałem nad tym co się stało wczoraj, Lisanna-chan ja przepraszam, przeze mnie zostałaś opażona" powiedział Naruto wskazując na popażenia na jej rękach"

"To nie twoja wina, to ja bezmyślnie podbiegłam do Ciebie, może o tym nie wiesz ale przed tym jak się dostałam do tego świata miałam incydent z moim bratem, który dzięki swojej magii przejęcia postanowił pochłonąć moc potwora, jednak nie udało mu się nad nią zapanować i stracił kontrolę, ja próbowałam go powstrzymać ale niestety nie był w stanie mnie rozpoznać i uderzył mnie, jak się obudziłam znalazłam się w tym świecie" powiedziała wypuszczając z oczów łzy.

"Przykro mi" powiedział przytulając Lisanne.

"Cieszę się, że przynajmniej tobie udało mi się pomóc"

Oboje siedzieli w tej pozycji, nawet nie zauważyli kiedy zasneli, godzinę później Kakashi jak i Sakura wstały, gdy zauważyli że namioty Naruto i Lisanny są puste zaczęli ich szukać, dopiero po chwili znaleźli parę śpiąca na niebie przytulnych do siebie.

"Proszę proszę, widze ze jest lepiej niż myślałem" stwierdził z uśmiechem Kakashi.

"Szkoda ich budzić, ale niestety muszę to zrobić" powiedziała Sakura rzucając kamień w głowę Naruto i zrzucając go na ziemię.

"Auu, za co to było Sakura-chan?" spytał blondyn masując się z tyłu głowy.

"Ty idioto, co to ma znaczyć że kradniesz zwój z misją rangi S" powiedziała wściekle Sakura.

"Wybacz, ale dzięki tej misji udało mi się dotrzeć do Orochimaru, jak z resztą widzieliście, poza tym zanim walka się skończyła, udało mi się na nim zaznaczyć znak, dzięki któremu mogę go zlokalizować, dzięki temu istnieje szansa na znalezienie Sasuke"

Sakura jak i Kakashi byli zszokowani tym co powiedział.

"Więc to było twoim celem, Rozumiem" powiedział Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, co my teraz zrobimy?" spytała różowowłosa kunoichi.

"Cóż, jeśli Naruto mówi prawdę, nawet jeśli to tylko cień szansy to musimy sprawdzić czy tam rzeczywiście jest Sasuke. Sakura, Naruto szykujcie się do drogi"

Oboje skineli głową, 30 minut później drużyną ruszyła za Sanninem


	7. 6

Naruto i reszta dotarli do jednej z kryjówkę Orochimaru.

"Więc tu znajduje się jego kryjówka, myślisz że tu znajduje się Sasuke?" spytała Sakura.

"Nie wiem, ale będziemy musieli to sprawdzić" powiedział Naruto.

"Dobra rozdzielimy się, ja i Sasuke udamy się w jedną stronę, natomiast Sakura i Lisanna udacie się w drugą, gdy znajdziecie Sasuke lub Orochimaru uwolnijcie Chakre a my przybędziemy." powiedział Kakashi.

Cała trójka skineli głową i weszli do środka po czym rozeszli się w swoje strony, Naruto i Kakashi zaczęli przeszukiwać kryjówkę, na początku prócz pustych pokojów nic nie znalezli, w końcu stanęli przed wielką salą.

"Kakashi-sensei, to już ostatnia sala."

"Tak, bądźmy gotow na wszystko" powiedział siwowłosy Jounin.

Blondyn skinął głową i obaj weszli do środka.

"N...naruto" powiedział znajomy głos

Na przeciw Naruto i Kakashiego stanęła osobą z Sharinganem.

"Sasuke"

"Czego tu chcesz?" spytał kruczowłosy nastolatek.

"Przybyliśmy tutaj by sprowadzić cię do Konohy" oznajmił Naruto.

"Widzę Naruto, że po mimo lat nic się nie zmieniłeś." powiedział Sasuke wstając z ziemii.

"Kakashi-sensei, proszę zostawić mi to mnie"

"W porządku, ale w razie czego jestem gotowy by dołączyć"

Sasuke momentalnie pojawił się przy swoim dawnym przyjacielu, czym go mocno zszokował. Następnie kopniakiem posłał go na drugi koniec sali, nim ten stanął na nogi Uchiha pojawił się za nim i wbił w jego katanę. Chwilę później ciało Naruto zmieniło się w kłębek dymu, z którego wyskoczyły 3 klony. Jeden walnął w twarz, drugi w brzuch a trzeci w brodę wybijając w powietrze. Klony wyskoczyły chcąc zaatakować od dołu, natomiast prawdziwy Naruto od góry próbował zaatakować rasenganem, Uchiha atakował Sharingana.

"Chidori-Nagashi!"

Ciało bruneta otoczyła błyskawica, która zniszczyła klony i poraziła Naruto, blondyn padł na ziemie. Sasuke ponownie ruszył i zaczął nacierać Uzumakiego, ten podniósł gardę i próbował blokować jego ciosy, w pewnym momencie brunet kopnął przyjaciela w żebra, następnie zaczął zadawać celne ciosy Naruto.

W tym czasie reszta nadal szukała Sasuke, po chwili każdy usłyszał od głos walki.

"Sakura, ty też słyszałaś to?" spytała Lisanna

"Tak, wyglądały na odgłos walki"

"Myślisz, że Naruto-kun..."

"Znając go to prawdopodobnie, idziemy tam."

"Dobrze" powiedziała Lisanna i razem z Sakura udając się ma miejsce bitwy.

Blondyn padł na kolana ciężko dysząc. Sasuke otoczył swój miecz chidori i zamierzał przebić Uzumakiego, ten w ostatniej chwili aktywował rasengana i zablokował atak. Po zderzeniu się nastąpił średni wstrząs, który wybił miecz z ręki bruneta. Naruto to od razu wykorzystał i kopniakiem posłał swojego przyjaciela na ścianę, w tym momencie na polu bitwy pojawił się Orochimaru oraz Lisanna i Sakura.

"Widzę że udało się spotkanie po latach" powiedział Orochimaru.

"Daj spokój, wracajmy do treningu" powiedział Sasuke.

"Sasuke czekaj!" Naruto próbował powstrzymać dawnego przyjaciela, ale ten z Orochimaru momentalnie znikneli.

"Znowu, znowu nie udało mi się go zatrzymać, jestem taki słaby" powiedział blondyn załamany.

Lisanna podeszła do Naruto próbując go pocieszyć.

"Nie martw się Naruto-kun, jeszcze uda ci się sprowadzić Sasuke spowrotem, wierzę w to"

Naruto przez chwile wpatrywał się w przyjaciółkę, po czym uśmiechnął się.

"Dzięki"


	8. 7

Kilka dni później...

Po tym jak nie udało się odzyskać Sasuke, Kakashi zaproponował Naruto specjalny trening, od tamtego dnia Naruto próbował dodać do swojego Rasengana manipulacje kształtem oraz Fuuton, kiedy tylko to robił technika eksplodowała wyrzucając Naruto do tyłu.

"Cholera, to jest trudniejsze niż mysłałem" powiedział podnosząc się z ziemii.

W tym momencie na polanę przyszła Lisanna z koszykiem w ręce.

"Hej Naruto-kun"

"O Lisanna-chan, co ty tutaj robisz?"

"Pomyślałam że skoro tak ciężko trenujesz to pewnie zgłodniałeś, przygotowałem ci kilka kanapek"

Naruto wziął jedna z kanapek, i kiedy spróbował był zaskoczony, bez wahania wziął kolejną.

"To przepyszne, Lisanna-chan" powiedział powudując że Lisanna się zarumieniła.

"Dziękuję"

Po zjedzeniu i nabraniu nowych sił, Naruto ponownie wrócił do treningu, nagle wpadł na pomysł i stworzył dwa klony, oboje spojrzeli na twórcę wiedząc czego chce, prawdziwy Naruto wystawił dłoń, jeden z klonów zaczął tworzyć w niej Rasengana dodając jednocześnie naturę wiatru, drugi natomiast manipulacje kształtu, po chwili Rasengan zaczął zmieniać kształt i finalnie wyglądał jak Shuriken.

"Tak, udało mi się Yamato-Taicho" powiedział radośnie blondyn.

"Niewiarygodne, kto by pomyślał że tak szybko uda mu się to opanować" powiedział Yamato

"Niesamowite Naruto-kun"

Naruto postanowił wypróbować technikę i wyskoczył uderzając w ziemię tworząc ogromną eksplozje.

"Dobra, na dziś wystarczy wracamy do wioski" powiedział Yamato, Naruto i

Lisanna skineli głową i razem wrócili do Konohy, kilka minut później wszyscy dotarli do gabinetu Hokage, w środku czekała na nich również Sakura.

"Dobrze że już jesteście, miałam po was kogoś posłać." powiedziała Hokage.

"Czy coś się stało, Hokage-sama?' spytała Lisanna

"Tak, Kakashi razem z drużyną Ino-Shika-Cho wyruszyli za tymi dwoma członkami Akatsuki, którzy zabili Asume, chce byście ruszyli za nimi jako wsparcie" oznajmiła Hokage.

"Hai" powiedziała drużyna jednocześnie.

Naruto razem ze swoją drużyną poszli się przygotować na misję, tym czasem gdzieś indziej, Kakashi, Chouji oraz Ino stawali czoła Kakuzu, Hatake ruszył na wroga z Raikiri, nim do niego doleciał Kakuzu wystrzelił potężne ogniste tornado, które zmiotło Kakashiego z powierzchni ziemii, sekundę później zamiast jego pojawiło się drewno.

"_Jak nam z nim walczyć, zostało jeszcze dwa serca do zniszczena_" pomyślał siwowłosy Jounin.

Gdy Kakashi myślał nad sposobem pokonania wroga, nie spostrzegł jak od tyłu zakradły się druty Kakuzu próbując go chwycić.

"Kakashi-san uważaj!" Krzyknął Chouji w porę ratując Jounina.

"Dzięki Chouji, gdyby nie ty za pewne miałby mnie"

"Czy istnieje jakiś sposób by go pokonać? Musimy też pomóc Shikamaru z tym drugim." powiedziała Ino.

"Właśnie nad tym myślę"

Kakuzu chichitał widząc bezsilnych shinobi Konohy.

"Czas zakończyć tą dziecinade" powiedział wypuszczając potężny pocisk.

"Suiton:Wodny Wir"

"Fuuton:Kazenami"

Dwa ataki pojawiły się przed Kakashim i reszta powstrzymywując atak Kakuzu.

"W samą porę" westchnął z ulgą Kakashi.


	9. 8

"Proszę mnie to zostawić" powiedział Naruto tworząc kilka klonów.

"Jak mniemam, skończyłeś trening?" spytał Kakashi.

"Mysli senpai, że pojawilibyśmy się gdyby tak nie było" odpowiedział Yamato.

"Rozumiem, Sakura ty oraz Sai udajcie się za Shikamaru i mu pomóżcie"

Oboje skineli głową i zrobili to co powiedział Kakashi.

"O proszę proszę, czy to nie Jinchuuriki Kyuubiego, to chyba mój szczęśliwy dzień" powiedział Kakuzu.

Klony Naruto zaczęły tworzyć w jego dłoni Rasengana, który sekundę później zmienił kształt w Shurikena.

"Fuuton:Raseshuriken" krzyknął rzucając się do ataku.

Naruto unikał ataków Kakuzu biegnąc w jego stronę, po chwili pojawił się przed nią, gdy miał już nią uderzyć technika zniknęła.

"Czy udało mu się?" spytała Ino.

"Zdaje się, że to nie wypał" stwierdził Yamato.

Kakuzu obwiązał swoimi drutami Uzumakiego, Kakashi stworzył Raikiri rzucając się na pomoc swojemu uczniowi.

"Oto najbardziej nieprzydiwalny ninja numer jeden" powiedział Kakashi, który przeciął druty członka Akatsuki i chwycił Naruto odskakując od niego.

"Cały Naruto, potrafisz schrzanic zadanie" drwiła Ino.

"Zamknij się, gdyby mi się udało to byś inaczej mówiła" warknął Naruto.

"Cóż, popełniliśmy błąd licząc na Naruto, teraz rzucimy się razem do ataku"

Blondyn słysząc to, ponownie stanął na nogi.

"Kakashi-sensei, pamięta pan co mówił podczas naszego treningu, że tylko ja jestem jedynym który może przewyzszyć czwartego Hokage, i że pan w to wierzy, proszę mi to zostawić"

"Naruto-kun..."

"Senpai, co o tym myślisz?" spytał Yamato

"Nie zauważyłeś jeszcze, to całkiem nowy Naruto, w porządku zostawmy to tobie"

Naruto ponownie stworzył kilka klonów, które zaczęły tworzyć Raseshurikena, po uformowaniu go wysłał przodem klony natomiast on sam ruszył za nimi, Kakuzu jednak to nie zaskoczyło i przybierając swoją latająca formę wybił się w powietrze.

"Uniósł się w powietrze" stwierdził Chouji.

"_Cholera, i co teraz zrobisz Naruto_" pomyślał siwowłosy Jounin.

"_Drugi raz na tą sztuczkę nie dam się nabrać, wystarczy że nie pozwolę ci nią trafić a najlepiej zdejmując orgynał_" pomyślał Kakuzu omijając klony Naruto i rzucił się w kierunku prawdziwego.

"Przejrzał go" powiedział Yamato.

"Kakashi-san, powinniśmy coś zrobić" powiedziała Lisanna martwiąc się o blondyna

"Nie martw się, znając Naruto na pewno coś wymyśli"

Kakuzu wystrzelił swoje druty w kierunku Naruto, blondyn nie był w stanie zrobić uniku i został przybity do ziemii.

"I to tyle jeśli chodzi o Kyuubiego" triumfował Kakuzu.

Nagle ku zaskoczeniu członka Akatsuki ciało Naruto zmieniło się w kłębek dymu.

"Kage Bushin, gdzie on jest?"

Prawdziwy Naruto pojawił się nad nim.

"Tutaj, bierz to draniu" powiedział uderzając Raseshurikenem w Kakuzu, nastąpił wielki wybuch który odrzucił Uzumakiego na ziemię, wszyscy z wielkimi oczami obserwowali efekty nowej techniki Naruto.

"N...niesamowite, naprawdę to zrobił" powiedział zdumiony Kakashi, Yamato i reszta od razu go poparli, Lisanna pierwsza zauważyła że Naruto nie był w stanie wstać więc od razu do niego podbiegła i chwyciła go pod ramie podnosząc go.

"Zrobiłeś to Naruto-kun, byłeś niesamowity" pochwaliła białowłosa

Naruto tylko się uśmiechnął, Kakashi w tym momencie pod konającego Kakuzu i dobił go swoim Raikiri, po spotkaniu się z Shikamaru i reszta wszyscy wrócili do Konohy.


	10. 9

Minęło sporo czasu od pokonania Kakuzu, Naruto przez ten czas skupił się na treningu w celu udoskonalenia Raseshurikena, gdy był zajęty treningiem na polanie pojawił się Jiraya.

"O tu jesteś, wszędzie cię szukałem" powiedział Sannin"

"Co jest Ero-sennin?"

"Naruto chodź ze mną, chciałem Cię zabrać w pewne miejsce" zaproponował Jiraya przywołując małą ropuche.

Blondyn uniósł brew ale postanowił pytania zostawić na później, sekundę później oboje znikneli w dymie, po chwili pojawili się w zupełnie innym miejscu, które były pełne wielkich palm i ropuszych posągów.

"Wow, co to za miejsce?" spytał Naruto będąc pod wrażeniem tego miejsca.

"To jest góra Myouboku, nadszedł czas by nauczyć cię senjutsu"

"Senjutsu?" uniósł brew

"Senjutsu wykorzystuje energię natury, która cię otacza zwiększając twoje zdolności bojowe" tłumaczył białowłosy mężczyzna

"Rozumiem"

Gdy oboje szli przed siebie, nagle przed nimi pojawiła się mała zielona ropucha.

"O witaj Jiraya-chan, kim jest ten chłopiec?" spytała ropucha wskazując na nastolatka.

"Fukusaku-san, to jest Naruto Uzumaki mój uczeń, chciałbym by nauczył się senjutsu"

Fukusaku uniósł brew drapiąc się po brodzie i mierząc wzrokiem Uzumakiego "Jesteś tego pewny Jiraya-chan? Sam zdajesz sobie sprawę jakie to może być niebezpieczne"

"Tak, nawet za bardzo, ale wierzę że Naruto będzie w stanie to opanować"

"W porządku, Naruto-chan chodź za mną"

Ropucha poprowadziła blondyna do stojącego posągu.

"To jest żabi olej, pomoże ci w opanowaniu senjutsu"

Naruto skinął głową podchodząc do posągu i pobierając trochę oleju na palce, następnie usiadł w pozycji medytacji próbując wchłonąć energię natury, gdy to robił jego ciało zaczęło przekształcać się w ropuche, Fukusaku w porę to spostrzegł i powstrzymał przemianę uderzeniem swoją pałką w jego kark.

"Auu, a to za co, dattebayo?" powiedział blondyn masując się po karku.

"Zapomniałem wspomnieć, jeśli za dużo energii wchłoniesz twoje ciało zmieni się ropuche i skamienieje" Naruto na te słowa zbladł. "Nie martw się, jestem tu by to powstrzymać, za każdym razem gdy będziesz się przemieniał będę uderzał cię moją pałką, która powstrzyma przemianę"

"Zdaje się że nie mam wyboru"

W czasie gdy Naruto próbował opanować senjutsu, gdzieś nie daleko Konohy rozbłysło jasne światło, z którego wyskoczyła grupa ludzi w różnym wieku.

"Gdzie my jesteśmy?" spytał 17-letni chłopiec, miał krótkie różowe włosy na szyji biały szalik z łusek ubrany w czarną kamizelkę i spodnie.

"Ostatnie co pamiętam to walkę z Acnologią na wyspie Tenrou" powiedziała czerwonowłosa nieco starsza kobieta.

Gdy wszyscy próbowali zorientować się w sytuacji, do nich podeszła grupa Chuuninów Konohy.

-Ej wy kim jesteście i co tutaj robicie? spytał jeden z Chuuninów.

-Kim jesteś byśmy zdradzili ci nasze imiona?

Jeden z Chuuninów wyciągnął swój kunai przygotowując się do ataku, w odpowiedzi na to nastolatek jak o reszta przyjęli pozycje bojową

"Uspokój się Natsu, nie wiemy co to za miejsce, więc nie sprawiaj kłopotów" powiedział niski starszy mężczyzna " przepraszam za jego zachowanie, nazywam się Makarov Dreyer mistrz gildi Fairy, Tail możesz powiedzieć gdzie my jesteśmy?"

Shinobi patrzyli na siebie z szerokimi oczami.

"Pan wybaczy, ale nigdy nie słyszeliśmy o gildi, znajdujemy się w jednym z 5 krajów żywiołów a dokładnie kraju ognia"

"Nigdy nie słyszeliśmy o takich krajach" wtraciła Erza.

"Jeśli chcecie poznać więcej szczegółów, zaprowadzę was do naszego Hokage, on odpowie na wszystkie wasze pytania"

"Hokage, kto to do cholery jest?" spytał Natsu drapiąc się po głowie.

"W porządku, zatem proszę zaprowadzić nas do waszego Hokage" powiedział mistrz.

Chuunini skineli głową i zabrali przybyszów do ich wioski, do której dotarli parę godzin później, wszyscy magowie byli zaskoczeni widokiem wioski.

"Ta wioska jest niesamowita, nigdy nie widziałam czegoś takiego" powiedziała blondwłosa nastolatka.

"Chodź nie jest jak Magnolia, to rzeczywiście robi wrażenie" zgodził się Grey.

W końcu wszyscy dotarli do budynku Hokage, po zapukaniu weszli do środka, i opowiedzieli swoją historię.

"Rozumiem, więc jesteście z tego samego wymiaru co tamta dziewczyna" odpowiedziała Tsunade.

"O kim Hokage-sama, mówisz? spytała Erza

"W tym momencie to gabinetu weszła białowłosa 16-letnia dziewczyna.

"Oto raport z mojej misji Hokage-sama" powiedziała wchodząc do środka, jednak zatrzymała się w połowie w szoku widząc grupę w środku


	11. 10

w gabinecie Hokage magowie Fairy Tail byli zaskoczeni widokiem Lisanny, o której myśleli że zginęła, Natsu i Happy chcieli coś powiedzieć, ale zostali uprzedzeni przez Mirajane i Elfmana którzy podbiegli do młodszej siostry ze łzami i ją przytulili.

"Lisanna, tak się cieszę że nic ci nie jest, myślałam że umarłaś wtedy" Mira powiedziała wciąż szlochając przytulona do siostry.

"Mira-nee ja nigdy nie umarłam, podczas gdy Elfman-nii wtedy uderzył zostałam wyciągnięta przez portal zwany Anima" Lisanna wyjaśniła, nie mogąc się uwolnić od uścisku swojego rodzeństwa.

"Lisanna ja cię przepraszam za to, nie powinienem był wtedy przejmować mocy tej bestii" Elfaman powiedział wyciągając łzy.

"Już dobrze Elfman-nii, nie mam do ciebie żalu"

"Cóż jeśli nie macie gdzie się podziać możecię korzystać z naszych hoteli" Tsunade zaproponowała.

"Chodźcie pokaże wam gdzie on się znajduje" Lisanna powiedziała prowadząc dawnych towarzyszy i oprowadzając ich po wiosce.

"Więc ten Naruto, jest tak silny, gdzie on jest? Chce z nim walczyć Natsu powiedział podekscytowany sama myślą walki z blondynem, niestety Lisanna zgasiła jego zapał.

"Wybacz Natsu, ale Naruto-kun to nie jest twoja liga, widziałam co potrafi, jeśli opanuje swoją moc myślę że nawet dla Gildartsa stanowić problem" powiedziała powodując że reszta członków patrzyła na nią z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

"Proszę dotarliśmy to jest wasz Hotel, Mira-nee, Elfman-nii z racji że nie ma obecnie Naruto-kun, możecie zostać ze mną"

Rodzeństwo bez zastanowienia zgodziło się i razem z Lisanna udali się do domu Naruto.

**[W innym miejscu.]**

"Czas ruszać do Konohy" powiedziała jakąś ukrytą w cieniu"

"Tak jest"

**[W domu Naruto]**

Lisanna opowiedziała swojemu rodzeństwu o tym jak przybyła do tego świata.

"Ten Naruto to prawdziwy mężczyzna" powiedział Elfman swoim tonem.

"Więc, czy tu ktoś się zakochał?" powiedziała Mira z uśmieszkiem, sprawiając że Lisanna się zarumieniła.

"C...co, wcale nie o czym ty mówisz, Naruto-kun to mój przyjaciel który mi pomógł" odparła starając się być przekonująca jak tylko mogła.

"I to dlatego tak często o nim mówisz w samych superlatywach, poza tym twoja reakcja mówi sama za siebie" rumieniec Lisanny się pogłębił.

"Lepiej chodźmy spać, robi się późno" powiedziała najmłodszy Strauss, po czym reszta się zgodziła patrząc na godzine.

Następnego dnia...

Lisanna wstała wcześnie rano i poszła zrobić zakupy, po drodze spotkała blondwłosą nastolatek w jej wieku, która wczoraj widziała razem z resztą Fairy Tail.

"Ty jesteś Lucy, mam rację?" spytała zwracając uwagę niebiańskiego maga

"Tak jestem, ty musisz być Lisanna, Natsu i Happy wiele mi o tobie opowiadali"

"Ciekawe Co, mam nadzieję że nie jakieś straszne rzeczy, wiesz właśnie idę do sklepu, może pójdziemy razem i o wszystkim mi opowiesz"

Dwie dziewczyny szły przez wioskę rozmawiając o gildi i ich przyjaciołach.

"Wiesz, kiedyś Natsu był dla mnie kimś ważnym, ale widzę że pod moją nie obecność znalazł kogoś innego" powiedziała z nieco smutnym tonem patrząc na Lucy.

"Co masz na myśli?" spytała blondynka

"Może Natsu być nieco głupi, ale widzę jak na Ciebie patrzy, poza tym Mira-nee powiedziała mi o waszej dwójce ile razy uratował cię"

"Myślisz że ma dla mnie uczucia?" spytała Lucy z nie wielkim rumieńcem na policzkach

"Nie myślę ja to wiem"

Gdy dziewczyny tak ze sobą rozmawiały, nie daleko ich nastąpił wielki wybuch.

"Co się tam dzieje?" spytała przerażona Lucy upadają na ziemię

"Nie mam pojęcia, ale lepiej to sprawdźmy.

Dwaj magowie ruszyli w kierunku epicentrum, gdy tam dotarli zastali kolesia w czarnym płaszczu z czerwonymi chmurami.

"Akatsuki" warkneła

"Akatsuki, co to jest?" Lucy spytała będąc niczego nieświadoma

"Później ci wyjaśnię, idź do Hokage i powiadom że zostaliśmy zaatakowani" rozkazała Lisanna, Lucy skineła głową i zrobiła to co powiedziała, białowłosy mag ruszył w kierunku wroga wyrzucając kilka kunai z wybuchowymi notkami, następnie używając swej zwierzęcej magii przemiany przyjęła cechy ptaka chwytając cywila i zabierając go na bezpieczną odległość, po położeniu go wróciła na miejsce.

"Gdzie znajduje się Naruto Uzumaki" mężczyzna zwany Tendo spytał.

"Nigdy ci nie powiem"

"Rozumiem, W takim razie giń, Bansho Tain" powiedział przyciągając ją do siebie, i wyciągając w jej stronę pręt.

"_Co się dzieje, co to za umiejętność?_"

Nim Lisanna do niego doleciała, w porę pojawił się Kakashi który ją odciągnał


	12. 11

"Lisanna idź i pomóż reszcie mieszkańcom' powiedział Kakashi

Lisanna skineła głową i zrobiła to co powiedział siwowłosy Jounin

"Hatake Kakashi, kopiujący Ninja powiedz gdzie znajduje się Naruto Uzumaki" powiedział Pain.

"Wybacz, ale nie mam zwyczaju gadać z takimi jak wy"

Pain próbował uderzyć Kakashiego swoim prętem, jednak Jounin uchylił się przed jego ciosem szybko składając pieczęcie po czym przyłożył dłonie do ziemii przywołując z ziemii ścianę, następnie stworzył w dłoni Raikiri ruszył na Paina, chwilę później Kakashi poczuł jak zostaje odeochniety na sporą odległość

"_Rozumiem, więc to jest moc jego oczów_" pomyślał Hatake przygotowując się do kolejnego ataku.

Nagle Kakashi poczuł jak jest przyciągnął, Pain wystawił w jego stronę pręt przebijając go na wylot, sekundę później jego ciało zmieniło się w błyskawice, nagle na polu bitwy pojawili się Chouji i Chouza którym swoimi powiększonymi łapami powalili jedno z ciał Paina.

"Wygląda że wpadliśmy w samą porę, co Kakashi" powiedział starszy Akimichi.

"Chodź nie spodziewałem się was, to dzięki wam udało mi się zaoszczędzić trochę chakry"

Pain pojawił się między Choujim i jego ojcem, następnie odepchnął ich na sporą odległość, nie spostrzegając trzymających w ich rękach łańcuchów, które wyskoczyły z ziemii i obwiązały jego ciało, ten moment wykorzystał Kakashi do ataku ze swoimi Raikiri.

"Shinra Tensei" powiedział odpychając Kakashiego na gruzy budynków, które zaraz potem się zawaliły

Pain chwycił jeden z gwoździ kierując w stronę wroga.

"Zdaje się że nie ma co liczyć że spudłujesz"

"Poznaj czym jest ból" powiedział lider Akatsuki wyrzucając gwóźdź trafiając w czoło Kakashiego.

Gdzieś w innej części wioski, jeden z ciał Painow przyzwał ogromne zwierzęta kierując je w stronę Konohy, kiedy tak biegły jeden z summonów został zamrożony przez lodową magię Greya.

"Co to za stwory?" spytał lodowy mag Fairy Tail

"Grey, nie ma na to czasu, musimy powstrzymać atak i zapewnić mieszkańcom mieszkańcom" rozkazała Erza, wbijając jeden z jej ostrzy w drugiego przyzwańca.

"Jasne, nie musisz mi o tym mówić"

Mirajane i Elfman stawiali czoła mechanicznemu ciału Paina, niestety każdy ich atak został wcłoniety.

"Czemu nasze ataki nie mają na niego żadnego wpływu" powiedziała starsza Strauss.

"Nie wiem, nigdy nie walczyłem z kimś takim" stwierdził Elfman.

Ciało Paina wystrzeliło kilka pocisków w stronę rodzeństwa powodując ogromną eksplozje. W tym czasie na przeciw prawdziwego Paina pojawił się Natsu.

"Ej ty czemu atakujesz tą wioskę?" wydarł się zabójca smoków.

"Gdzie się znajduje Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Naruto, nie ma pojęcia ale nawet jakbym wiedział to ci bym nie powiedział" odparł Natsu "Smocza pięść"

Natsu otaczając pięść ogniem ruszył do ataku na przywódcę Akatsuki, nim do niego doleciał został odepchnięty przez jedną ze zdolności Rinnenga.

"Co jest, nie mogę się do niego zbliżyć, no nic to ciekawe co powiesz na to. Smoczy Ryk!" warknął wypuszczając z ust spiralę ognia.

Pain wystawił rękę w stronę ataku Natsu, sprawiając że ogień momentalnie zniknął.

"Skoro nikt z was nie chce mi podać miejsca pobytu Kyuubiego, to nic tu po nas" powiedział wybijając się w powietrze.

"Shinra Tensei" stworzył potężną fale uderzeniową która zniszczyła całkowicie Konohe, nagle w ogromnym kwaterze pojawił się wielki dym.


	13. 12

W dymie pojawił się Naruto stojąca

na Gamabuncie, ubrany w czerwony płaszcz z czarnymi płomieniami, na plecach miał wielki zwój, jego oczy były złote z poziomą czarną szparką, a wokół nich pomarańczowe obwódki.

"Więc Kyuubi się wreszcie pojawił, doskonale"

Jeden z ciał Paina przywołał dwa wielkie zwierzęta, Naruto stworzył dwa klony tworząc w ich dłoniach Rasengany, które z każda chwila stawały się coraz większe.

"Chou:Oddama Rasengan" klony wyrzuciły je na zwierzęta niszcząc je.

Kolejne z ciał Paina ruszyło na nią, Naruto postanowił postawić na żabie taijutsu, i próbował zaatakować, jednak wróg uchylił się przed jego ciosem, lecz chwilę później zasięg osiągnął go wyrzucając na sporą odległość.

"Podoba mi się tryb mędrca, czas zaprezentować nową technikę Kage Bushin no Jutsu"

Naruto ponownie stworzył 2 klony, które zaczęły tworzyć w jego dłoni Rasengana, technika z każda chwilą zmieniała kształt teraz bardziej przypominała Shurikena.

"Fuuton:Raseshuriken!" wyrzucił technikę

Większość ciał Paina uniknąła techniki, ale jednego doszczętnie zniszczyła.

"Cholera, zaczynam zbliżać się do mojego limitu" pomyślał i sekundę poźniej musiał odskoczyć przed nadlatującym jastrzębie, wtedy w powietrzu ruszyła do ataku kolejne z ciał Paina.

Naruto chwycił kunai i blokował jej atak prętem, po czym wylądowali na ziemii. Shima wytworzyła podmuchem powietrza burze piaskową utrudniając widoczność Rinnengana, natomiast Fukusaku rzucił Gamabunta na Naruto i jedno z ciał Paina zamykając w paszczy, blondyn stworzył w obu rekach Rasengana.

"Rasenrengan!" przyłożył Rasengany do brzucha i wyrzucając ciało Paina na zewnątrz

W tym momencie tryb mędrca się skończył, oryginalny Pain wykorzystał ten moment i ruszył na blondyna, Naruto szybko wyrzucił swój do Fukusaku, który wykonał wstecznie przywołanie i sprowadził jednego z klonów Naruto, ten to widząc odwołał go i ponownie wszedł w tryb mędrca, kiedy Pain próbował go przebić prętem, on się złamał Naruto zaczął na niego nacierać i kopniakiem posłał kilka metrów dalej, nie czekając na nic od razu stworzył Raseshurikena i wyrzuciław jego stronę, za nim do niego doleciała przed nim pojawiło się kolejne ciało, które wchłoneło technikę.

"_Co jest, przecież załatwiłem tego Paina, zaraz zaraz, tamten pewnie wskrzsesza ich, więc jest kluczowy_" pomyślał Naruto widząc jak jedno z ciał zostało wskrzeszone

Naruto ponownie stworzył w swoich dłoniach Rasengany i uderzył nimi w ziemię powodując zasłonę dymną, po chwili wyleciał z niej Raseshuriken.

"Jeszcze nie pojąłeś że to bezużyteczne"

Kiedy Pain próbował wchłonąć technikę, zdziwił się gdy nie mógł, nagle okazało się że to przemieniony Naruto który chwycił go i powalił na ziemię zasłaniając oczy, chwilę później jego klon zaatakował z powietrza kolejne ciało wykluczając z gry, oboje rzucili się na główne ciało, po to by zostać odepchniętym przez jego technikę.

"Bansho Tain" powiedział przeciągając blondyna do siebie

Nim Naruto do niego doleciał, drugie ciało chwyciło go i zaczynało wchłaniać jego energię.

"_Czuje jak moją chakra spada, czyli on nie tylko techniki potrafi wchłaniać, w takim razie czas coś wypróbować_"

Naruto pozwolił by Pain wchłonął jego energię natury, gdy to zrobił ciało Paina skamieniało i z trudem udało się mu wyrwać, jednak nim zdołał coś zrobić Pain chwycił ją za szyję i wbił ziemię, a następnie przebił jego rękę prętem.

"Nareszcie Kyuubi został schwytany"

"Niech to szlag"

Kiedy Pain miał zabrać Naruto, na polu bitwy pojawiła się Lisanna.

"Lisanna co ty tutaj robisz, nie masz pojęcia jak ten gość jest silny, uciekaj nie masz z nim szans!" ostrzegł Naruto.

"Wiem, ale chce przynajmniej spróbować cię ochronić, ponieważ kocham Cię Naruto-kun"

Naruto rozszerzył oczy na to co właśnie usłyszał, Lisanna używając swojej magii ruszyła na Paina próbując go zaatakować, ten bez problemu unikał jej każdego ciosu.

"Shinra Tensei" wyrzucił ją w powietrze i opuścił na ziemię"

Następnie podszedł do niej wyciągając swój pręt.

"Przestań! Nie rób tego!"

Pain nie słuchał Naruto i przebił Lisanne, widok ten sprawił że Naruto wpadł w szał i uwolnił moc Kyuubiego.


	14. 13

Naruto przybrał formę Kyuubiego z 6 ogonami, nie czekając na nic demon od razu ruszył do ataku na Paina, przywódca Akatsuki korzystając ze swoich zdolności, wysłał w stronę Naruto kilka ogromnych kamieni, Naruto zaczął wystrzeliwać z ust ogromne pociski niszcząc je, w ułamku sekundy pojawił się przed Painem i ciosem w twarz posłał go na sporą odległość.

"Jest szybki" stwierdził lider Akatsuki, miał już zaatakować ale Kyuubi pojawił się przed nim "Shinra Tensei" próbował odepchnąć demona, lecz jego siła była na tyle potężna że zdołał się przedrzeć przez jego atak chwytając twarz Paina. "_To jakiś Absurd, przwdarł się przez moją technikę_"

Naruto w formie demona wyrzucił Paina w dal, jego ciało uderzyło w pobliską górę.

Kyuubi zaczął wytwarzać ze swojego ciała kilkanaście kul chakry, które po chwili zacząły się łączyć ze sobą tworząc jedną ogromną kule energii.

"_Nie dobrze, jeśli ten atak mnie dosięgnie może być kiepsko_" Pomślał Pain, wystawił rękę w stronę ogromnego głaza, by po chwili przerzucić go na Naruto, gdy to zrobił nastąpiła gigantyczną eksplozja

Tym czasem nie daleko miejsca bitwy, Natsu razem ze swoją drużyną i rodzeństwem Strauss przybyli na miejsce bitwy, byli zaskoczeni widząc ciało Lisanny.

"Lisanna!" krzyknęli Mira i Elfman widząc siostrę w takim stanie.

"Dlaczego, dlaczego była taka lekkomyślna?"

W tym momencie do nich dołączyła Sakura, która od razu podeszła do Lisanny zaczynając ją leczyć używając swojego Medycznego Ninjutsu.

"Co ty robisz?" Elfman spytał widząc jak rany na ciele siostry znikają.

"Leczę ją, jej rana nie była śmiertelna" powiedziała różowowłosa kunoichi"

"Całe Szczęście" Rodzeństwo westchneło z ulgą.

W końcu po kilku minutach oczy Lisanny zaczęły się otwierać, nim jednak zdołała coś powiedzieć została uściskana przez Mire i Elfmana.

"Co ci do odbiło, by rzucać się samemu na takiego przeciwnika?"

"Wybacz Mira-nee, ale chciałam pomóc Naruto-kun, tak właściwie gdzie on jest?"

"Cóż gdy tu dotarliśmy znaleźliśmy tylko Ciebie" powiedziała Erza.

"Jest źle" stwierdził Gamakitchi.

"Co masz na myśli?" spytała Sakura

"Naruto widząc jak Pain przebił tą dziewczynę, wpadł w szał i uwolnił moc Kyuubiego, teraz w formie z 6-ogonami walczy z Painem" powiedziała ropucha, sprawiając że Sakura i Lisanna byli przerażone, natomiast reszta zdezorientowana.

"Kyuubi, co to jest, wygląda jakby było coś strasznego?" spytał Natsu

Sakura westchneła i opowiedziała magom z Fairy Tail o lisim demonie"

Pain zaczął się oddalać od Naruto tworząc w dłoniach kolejną technikę, kiedy oddalił się wystarczająco daleko użył jej.

"Chibaku Tensei"

Z jego dłoni wyleciała mała czarna kula, która zaczęła przyciągać odłamki ziemii i wieziąc Naruto w czymś co przypominało ogromny meteoryt.

"Udało się, Kyuubi został wreszcie schwytany"

Nagle z meteorytu uwolnił się Demon z 8-ogonami

"_Wyzwolił się z Chibaku Tensei, moc Kyuubiego jest zaiste niezwykła_"

**[W umyśle Naruto]**

Naruto zaczął podchodzić do klatki gdzie widnieje pieczęć.

"**Tak, tak zrób to zerwij pieczęć a ja uwolnie cię od bólu**" powiedział Kyuubi

Naruto miał już chwycić pieczęć, ale nim to zrobił ktoś to chwycił za ręce i odskoczył, przed nim stanął 4 Hokage.

"Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że nadejdzie ten dzień gdy Kyuubi prawie się uwolni, nie mniej jednak dane mi było spotkać swojego dorosłego syna, więc to ma też swoje plusy" powiedział z uśmiechem mężczyzna.

"Yondaime, chwilą co masz na myśli mówiąc synem?" spytał niedowierzajac blondyn

"Cóż tak się składa że jestem twoim ojcem" odpowiedział i zdziwił się gdy dostał cios od Naruto.

"Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić, czy wiesz jak ciężko mi było gdy byłem dzieckiem, większość wioski mnie nienawidziła, musiałem ciężko pracować by walczyć o ich uznanie!" wykrzyknął ze łzami w oczach

"Mogę sobie tylko wyobrazić jak było ci ciężko i z pewnością nie mam prawa nazywać się ojcem, ale wiedz że nie zrobiłem nic bez powodu. Lata temu gdy Kyuubi zaatakował Konohe, dowiedziałem się że za jego czynami stoi zamaskowany człowiek, obawiając się że może on w przyszłości zaatakować zapieczętowałem połowę mocy Kyuubiego z nadzieją że uda ci się nad nią zapanować"

"Naprawdę, myślisz że zdołam to zrobić?"

"Z pewnością, wierzę w Ciebie synu" powiedział czochrając go po włosach.

"Cóż czas mi się kończy, odnowie pieczęć, ale robię to ostatni raz"

Gdy Minato chciał odnowić pieczęć, Kyuubi im przerwał.

"**Nie ma takiej potrzeby**" oznajmił lisi demon.

"Kyuubi..." powiedział Minato

"**Widzę że do pokonania Madary będzie potrzebna temu bachorowi moja moc, z dwojga złego wolę być tutaj niż kontrolowany przez Madare**"

"Kyuubi" teraz powiedział Naruto patrzą na swojego lokatora.

"W porządku, zatem zostawiam wszystko w twoich rękach Naruto" powiedział Minato zanim zniknął

"Dziękuję Tato"


	15. 14

Kyuubi zniknął, w gdy dym się rozwiał na metorze stał Naruto z tą różnicą że jego ciało było spowite przez złotą chakre.

"_Udało mu się zapanować nad chakrą Kyuubiego, ale jak?_" pomyślał Pain.

Naruto ruszył na przywódcę Akatsuki, ten wystrzelił w jego stronę pocisk, blond Jinchuuriki bez problemu się przez niego przedarł, następnie stworzył ze swojej chakry dodatkowe dłonie którymi przygwoździł Paina do ziemii, w ręce stworzył Rasengana i przywalił nim w jego brzuch niszcząc ostatnie ciało.

"Uff, udało się teraz trzeba znaleźć prawdziwego" stwierdził blondyn wyłączając powłokę chakry.

Naruto podszedł do ciała Paina wyjmując z niego pręt, następnie wbił go w swoją rękę, dzięki temu udało mu się zlokalizować miejsce pobytu prawdziwego, od razu ruszył do niego, do którego dotarł po kilku minutach.

"O proszę przyjdzie się silniejszemu ukarać słabszego." powiedział czerwonowłosy mężczyzna

"Nagato?" powiedziała niebieskowłosa kobieta

"Więc to ty jesteś prawdziwym Painem?"

"Zgadza się, ostatnim którego pokonałeś był Yahiko."

"Yahiko?" spytał Naruto

"To było tylko jego zwłoki, on umarł kilka lat temu. To jeden z waszej wioski go zabił, niejaki Danzou."

"Rozumiem, nie mam pojęcia kim on jest. Ale zapewne nikt więcej z naszej wioski, nie jest temu winien."

"Zresztą to typowe działanie wioski liścia, likwidują wszystko co jest dla nich nie komfortowe, wliczając w to ludzi z mniejszych nacji" powiedział smutno Nagato

"Mylisz się, nasza wioska jest inna, staramy się porozumieć za pomocą słów niżeli przemocy, taka jest właśnie wola ognia, płonąca w naszych sercach" powiedział blond shinobi

"To co mówisz, nie ma dla mnie żadnego znaczenia. To nie zmienia faktu, że mój przyjaciel umarł w konflikcie między wielkimi wioskami"

"Przyjaciel?... Wiem jak to jest stracić przyjaciela, to bardzo bolesne uczucie. Mój przyjaciel także jest w niebezpieczeństwie, wkrótce Orochimaru może przejąć jego ciało. Od dziecka byliśmy rywalami i razem ciężko trenowaliśmy, to mój najbliższy przyjaciel"

"Yahiko też był nam bardzo bliski" powiedziała Konan

"Mimo że nasze drogi się rozeszły, to za wszelką cenę go uratuje, nie zamierzam się poddać" powiedział stanowczo Naruto

"Co ty mówisz?" spytał użytkownik Rinnengana

"Walczę nie tylko by chronić wioskę i jej mieszkańców, walczę by chronić moich przyjaciół, to jest to czego chcę, dlatego nie zrezygnuje i na pewno kiedyś uratuje Sasuke! Jeśli zrezygnuje to jak mógłbym zostać Hokagę. Jeśli zostanę Hokage, to zaprowadzę pokój między wioskami, bo ja się nie poddaje."

"Nagato?" spytała Konan obserwując swojego przyjaciela

"Możliwe że to kwestia przypadku, ale twoje słowa brzmią zupełnie jak Yahiko"

"Nie proszę o zostanie moimi przyjaciółmi, ale proszę o dołączenie do drużyny Jirayi. W końcu ja też jestem jego uczniem. Ale najpierw uratuję swojego przyjaciela"

"K..kim jesteś?"

"Nazywam się Naruto Uzumaki, Dattebayo!"

"Widząc cię i słysząc twoje słowa, zupełnie jakbym widział Yahiko. Dlatego zaryzykuje i ci zaufam Kai!" (odparł po czym złączył swoje dłonie)

Po załatwieniu sprawy z Nagato, Naruto postanowił wrócić do Konohy, niestety nie miał sił by iść dalej zaczął lecieć ku ziemi, przed upadkiem zdołał złapać to Jiraya.

"Dobra Robota Naruto" pochwalił Sannin.

Wkrótce oboje dotarli do zniszczonej wioski, Naruto był zaskoczony widokiem wszystkich jakby czekających na niego

"Wszyscy nie mogli doczekać się twojego powrotu" powiedział Kakashi który pojawił się obok nich.

Chwilę później do blondyna zaczęły podbiegać dzieciaki, chcąc go wypytać o wszystko.

"Jak pokonałeś wroga?" powiedział jeden z dzieciaków

"Musiał być bardzo silny"

Gdy Naruto miał coś powiedzieć, do niego podeszła Lisanna ze łzami w oczach.

"Lisanna-chan"

Dziewczyna nic nie powiedziała, tylko przytuliła Naruto.

"Tak się cieszę że wszystko w porządku Naruto-kun"

Wkrótce reszta przyjaciół jak i mieszkańców zaczęła do niego podbiegać i wyrzucać w powietrze traktując jak bohatera, blondyn nie wiedział co ma zrobić więc postanowił się cieszyć z tego.


	16. 15

Minęło kilka dni od pokonania Paina, dzięki pomocy Yamato a dokładnie jego Mokutonu wioska została momentalnie w większości odbudowana, Naruto poznał resztę przyjaciół Lisanny jak i jej rodzeństwo, z początku Natsu wzywał blondyna do walki, Naruto odmówił powiedział że jest zmęczony, różowowłosa zabójcą smoków nie przyjmował tego i wciąż nalegał na walkę, przynajmniej do czasu aż Erza go nie skarciła, obecnie widzimy w Ichiraku Naruto, Natsu, Lucy, Greya oraz Erze.

"Więdz Naruto, co zamierzasz zrobić z Lisanną? Erza zaczęła niezręczny dla blondyna temat.

"Hmm, co masz na myśli?" spytał z uniesioną brwią.

"Wszyscy wiemy co ona do ciebie czuje, słyszałam jak podczas walki z Painem wyznała ci twoją miłość"

Naruto zaczął sobie przypominać wydarzenia sprzed tym jak stracił kontrolę.

"Cholera, macie rację muszę z nią porozmawiać" Naruto powiedział płacąc rachunek i wyciągając z wioski w poszukiwaniu Lisanny.

Na jego szczęście białowłosa dziewczyna robiła zakupy w jednym ze sklepów, chwilę później dostrzegł Naruto jakby idącego w jej stronę.

"Hej Lisanna-chan"

"O Naruto-kun, czy coś się stało?"

"Mmm, czy chciała byś wyskoczyć ze mną dziś wieczorem" powiedział nerwowo kopiąc nerwowo po ziemii

"Czy zapraszasz mnie na randkę?" spytała z nadzieją w oczach chcąc się upewnić.

"Można to też tak nazwać" odparł z niezręcznym uśmiechem drapiąc się z tyłu głowy "To jak, zgadzasz się?"

"Oczywiście że tak" pisknęła podekscytowana "W takim razie muszę iść się przygotować, do zobaczenia wieczorem" dodała i ruszyła w swoją stronę.

"To było dużo łatwiejsze niż sądziłem" pomyślał również idąc w swoją stronę

Gdy nastał wieczór Naruto ubrany w elegancką białą koszulę i ciemne spodnie udał się do miejsca, w którym obecnie mieszka Lisanna razem ze swoim rodzeństwem po zapukaniu w drzwiach pojawił się Elfman.

"O Naruto-san, za pewne przyszłeś zabrać moją siostrę?" spytał skrzyżowanymi rękoma przy piersi Naruto w odpowiedzi skinął głową.

"Nic do Ciebie nie mam, ale jeśli skrzywdzisz moją siostrę sprawie że nie będziesz już mężczyzna"

Naruto przełknął ślinę, w tym momencie w drzwiach stanęła Lisanna ubrana w elegancką niebieska sukienkę

"Daj spokój Elfman-niichan, nie strasz Naruto-kun" powiedziała chwytając blondyna za rękę i idąc gdzieś "Więc gdzie idziemy Naruto-kun?" spytała Lisanna tuląc się do jego ramienia

"To niespodzianka"

Wkrótce para znalazła się na skalnej głowie 4 Hokage, Lisanna zaskoczyła się widokiem kocu z koszykiem oraz świecami.

"Ty to wszystko przygotowałeś?" spytała będąc pod wrażeniem.

Naruto skinął głową oboje usiedli na kocu i cieszyli się swoim towarzystwem opowiadając swoje historie żarty, po mile spędzonym wieczorze zaczęli wracać do domów, nagle Naruto się zatrzymał.

"Co się stało Naruto-kun?"

"Lisanna-chan chciałbym ci podziękować za wszystko co dla mnie zrobiłaś, chce też cię zapytać, czy nie zostałabyś moją dziewczyną?" spytał blondyn nerwowo.

W odpowiedzi na jego pytanie, Lisanna zbliżyła się do niego i przyciągnęła go do pocałunku, Naruto był tym z początku zaskoczony ale poddał się temu i odwzajemnił gin całowali się tak długo że zabrakło im powietrza

"Biorę to za Tak"

"Chodźmy do Ciebie" powiedziała Lisanna z uwodzicielskim spojrzeniem.

Naruto nic już nie powiedział tylko zrobił to o co poprosiła.

**Lemon start!!! **

Kiedy znaleźli się w tymczasowym domku Naruto Lisanna ponownie rzuciła się na niego namiętnie całując go, ich języki splałaty się ze sobą w tańcu, domyślając się czego chce blondyn chwycił za ramiączka sukienki i zsunął ja rzucając ją na podłogę, Lisanna nie pozostając dłużna chwyciła jego koszulę naciągając na głowę i i rownież zrzucając podłogę, jej ręce zaczęły poruszać się po umięsnionym torsie Naruto, blondyn przeniósł się z pocałunkam i na jej szyję skubiąc ja i liząc, Lisanna wydała cichy jęk gdy do robił, ręce Naruto powędrowały za jej plecy chwytając za chwyt od stanika i zdejmując go uwalniając piersi Lisanny, na których teraz skupił uwagę, blondyn zaczął pięści je masując oraz liząc jej sutki powodując jęk Lisanny, następnie zaczął składać pocałunki na jej stonowanym brzuchu schodząc coraz niżej aż nie dotarł do jej przemoczonych majtek, które zdjął ukazując w pełni kobiecość Lisanny

"Proszę, nie patrz tak na mnie czuje się zażenowana"

"Ale wyglądasz niesamowicie Lisanna-chan"

Naruto przyłożył głowę do krocza Lisanny zaczynając lizać jej cipkę, Lisanna jękła czując jak jego język ociera się o jej łechtaczke, wkrótce czuła że zbliża sie uwolnienie i wydała swój płyn, blond Jinchuuriki polizał to połykając

"Teraz czas bym ja sprawiła ci przyjemność Naruto-kun"

Lisanna chwyciła za spodnie blondyna błyskawicznie zdejmując je razem z bokserkami, oblizała wargi na widok jego długości, chwyciła penisa Naruto poruszając dłonią w górę i w dół, następnie przyblizyła się do niego i delikatnie polizała jego czubek, białowłosy mag zachichotał widząc rekacje kochanka na to, teraz Lisanna wsadziła jego kutasa do ust zaczynając ssać, Naruto cieszył się przyjemnym uczuciem ciepłych ust Lisanny na jego erekcji.

"Ahh...Lisanna-chan jestes dobra w tym"

Lisanna zachichotała coraz mocniej ssąc jego penisa, wkrótce Naruto czuł się że zbliżał i uwolnił jego nasienie prosto na twarz kochanka.

"Czas na danie główne" powiedziała uwodzicielsko wczołgając się na Naruto, i chwytając jego erekcję kierując ją do jej wejścia tracąc dziewictwo.

Lisanna na początku skrzywiła się z bólu czując długość kochanka w sobie, Naruto czekał pozwalając jej się dostosować.

"W porządku możesz się ruszać."

Naruto zaczął powoli w nią wbijać, z każdym pchnięciem ból się zmniejszył aż w końcu zastąpiłogo uczucie przyjemnośći

"Ahh...szybciej...Naruto-kun...pieprz mnie szybciej..." jękła z rozkoszy jaką jej dawał.

Nie trzeba było powtarzać dwa razy, Naruto zaczął coraz szybciej w nią wbijać, cieszyli się chwilą gdy ich ciała były ze sobą połączone, jednak wkrótce zaczęli zbliżać się do ich limitów, i jękli gdy ich orgazmy wybuchły.

"To było wspaniałe Naruto-kun, ale to chyba niee wszystko co możesz" powiedziała patrząc na wciąż sterczącą erekcję.

I tak kontynuowali to próbując nowych pozycji aż w końcu zasneli w swoich ramionach


	17. 17

Następnego dnia rano, Lisanna zaczęła się przebudzać pierwsze co ujrzała to nadal śpiącego Naruto, przypominając sobie wydarzenia z poprzedniej nocy zarumieniła się, dziewczyna postanowiła zrobić coś dobrego dla niego i ostrożnie wstała i zarzucając na siebie ubrania udała po zakupy, po 30-minutach wróciła i zaczęła przygotowywać śniadanie, wkrótce zapach dochodzący z kuchni zaczął budzić blondyna, Naruto od razu ruszył w kierunku jadalni zastając w nim swoją dziewczynę.

"Dzień dobry Lisanna-chan" powiedział całując ją w szyję, powodując że białowłosy mag przejęcia jęknął, po czym obrócił się i pocałowała Naruto w usta, który od razu odwzajemnił pocałunek.

"Usiądź, właśnie przygotowałam śniadanie" powiedziała podając posiłek.

Naruto uśmiechnął się i zaczął wcinać je, wķŕotce w oknie pojawił się Kakashi

"O dobrze że jesteście razem" powiedział siwowłosy jounin"

"Co się stało Kakashi-sensei?" spytał Naruto

"Tsunade-sama wzywa waszą dwójkę"

Para skineła głową i udali się do jej gabinetu nie rozumiejąc czego może od nich chcieć tak wcześnie, gdy dotarli tam zastali wszystkich magów.

"Wzywałaś nas Hokage-sama"

"Dobrze że już jesteście, Lisanna mam dla ciebie dobra wiadomość udało nam się wymyśleć sposób na powrót do waszego świata" oznajmiła Hokage

Naruto był smutny słysząc to, wiedział że Lisanna kiedyś musi wrócić do jej świata, ale nie sądził że stanie się to dopiero gdy wyznali swoje uczucia, Lisanna natomiast cieszyła się że wróci do swojego świata z drugiej strony była smutna że musi opuścić swojego chłopaka i nowych przyjaciół.

"Hokage-sama, ja zostaje tutaj z Naruto-kun" oznajmiła Lisanna sprawiając wszystkich w szok, a już zwłaszcza jej rodzeństwo i przyjaciół z Fairy Tail.

"Lisanna, co dlaczego?" spytała Mirajane

"Lisanna-chan, nie musisz robić tego dla mnie, powinnaś wrócić ze swoją rodziną i przyjaciółmi" powiedział Naruto

"Ale ja chce zostać z tobą, bo cię kocham Naruto-kun"

"Spodziewałam się tego, w porządku nawet jeśli Lisanna zostanie tutaj to zawsze będzie mogła przybyć do Magnolii dzięki temu naszyjniku" powiedziała blond Hokage wyciągając naszyjnik

"Naprawdę?"

Tsunade skineła głową, Mira i Elfman byli szczęśliwi wiedząc że ich młodsza jest szczeliwa i może ich odwiedzić ich w każdej chwili, wszyscy pożegnali się z nią i wrócili do ich świata.

"W porządku skoro mamy jedno z głowy, czas przejść do Ciebie Naruto" powiedziała poważnie Tsunade

"O co chodzi Ba-chan?"

"Skoro już poznałes prawdę o swoim dziedzictwie, w prawdzie miałeś to dostać gdy będziesz Jouninem albo chociaż pełnoletni, ale że już poznałeś prawdę to dam ci to teraz" powiedziała blond Hokage wyciągając z szafki kopertę

"Co to jest Tsunade-sama?" spytała Lisanna spoglądając na kopertę

"Naruto tu jest adres rezydencji Namikaze, która twój ojciec zostawił tobie w spadku"

Oczy Naruto rozszerzyły się na tą wiadomość, nie spodziewał się że Minato zostawi mu coś takiego.

"Możecie razem w nim zamieszkać, twoje stare mieszkanie zostało zresztą zniszczone podczas ataku Paina"

"Dziękuje Babuniu" oznajmił blondyn biorąc kopertę i razem Lisanna udali się pod wyznaczony adres.

Gdy para przybyła na miejsce zdziwiła się zastając jaką ruderę.

"To jest mój dom, przecież to jakiś syf" warknął wściekły blondyn

"Myślę że Hokage-sama mogła się pomylić"

"Nic z tych rzeczy" powiedział Jiraya który pojawił się przed dwojgiem nastolatków

"Ero-sennin, co ty tutaj robisz?"

"Słyszałem że dowiedziałeś się prawdy, a także dostałeś mieszkanie swojego ojca, więc chciałem przyjść i ci towarzyć słuchaj Naruto chwyć za klamkę i uwolnij chakre" powiedział Sanin

Naruto nie wiedząc po co zrobił to, chwilę później rozbłysło się jasne światło, teraz zamiast rudery był piękny dwu-piętrowy domek, Naruto i Lisanna byli zaskoczeni jego wyglądem, nie zwłocznie weszli do środka, nagle uwagę Naruto przykuł obraz wisiący na ścianie przedstawiający Minato i jakąś czerwonowłosa Kobietę z okrągłym brzuchem.

"Czy to?" spytał Naruto wskazując na kobietę

"Zgadza się, to jest twoja matka Kushina Uzumaki" powiedział Jiraya

Po dokładnym przestudiowaniu mieszkania, Jiraya opuścił parę chcąc im dać trochę prywatnosci, Naruto i Lisanna od razu udali się do sypialni

"Ten dom jest piękny Naruto-kun" powiedziała z uśmiechem Lisanna

"Tak, od teraz zaczyna się nasze nowe życie" powiedział Naruto całując swoją dziewczyne


	18. 18

Kilka dni później...

Naruto ubrany w czarną koszulkę na ramiączkach oraz pomarańczowe spodnie dresowe ćwiczył w swoim ogrodzie, obecnie blondyn robił pomki.

"4995...4996...4997...4998...4999...5000 uff w końcu się udało" powiedział ścierając pot z czoła i udając się do kuchni.

"Jak twój trening?" spytała białowłosa rzucając w stronę blondyna butelkę wody

"W porządku" odparł pijąc

"Zaraz wrócę"

Gdy Lisanna gdzieś poszła do domu przybyła mała ropucha.

"I co masz coś Aki?" spytał Naruto

"Zbadałem sytuację i dowiedziałem się że Akatsuki rusza w kierunku Kraju ognia, prawdopodobnie uderzą w Konohe" powiedziała ropucha

"Rozumiem, no nic dobra robota możesz odejść"

"Hai" odparła znikając w kłębie dymu.

Kilka sekund po zniknieciu ropuchy Lisanna wróciła.

"Lisanna-chan, powiedz czy nie chciałabyś odwiedzić swojego rodzeństwa oraz przyjaciół?" spytał blondyn

"W sumie, czemu nie możemy ich odwiedzić"

"Niestety ja nie mogę z Tobą iść" powiedział Naruto

"Dlaczego, czy coś się stało?"

"Widzisz, dostałem misję która muszę wykonać, ale nie martw się ty możesz iść beze mnie, następnym razem pójdziemy razem"

"Obiecujesz?"

Blondyn skinął głową, Lisanna westchneła ponieważ chciała Naruto pokazać swój świat, ale wiedziała że misji nie wolno przekładać ani odwoływać, białowłosy mag przejęcia podszedł do swojego blond chłopaka.

"W porządku, ale bądź ostrożny" powiedziała całując go.

"Jasne, masz to jak w banku" odparł z uśmiechem

Lisanna przyłożyła palec na amulet uwalniając magię, z klejnotu wytworzył się portal do którego dziewczyna wskoczyła, gdy to zrobiła Naruto poszedł się przygotować do swojej misji. Lisanna szła przez Magnolie, nie mogła uwierzyć że po latach znowu tu jest.

"_To miasto zmieniło się_" pomyślała obserwując miasto

Wķŕotce dotarła przed budynek gildii, gdy otworzyła je zauważyła jedna wielka bójkę wśród członków.

"Widzę gildia też się nic nie zmieniła" powiedziała radośnie zwracając uwagę wszystkich.

Jej głos sprawił że wszyscy członkowie przestali robić to co robili.

"LISANNA!" krzyknęli wszyscy członkowie podchodząc do białowłosej nastolatki.

Oczywiście pierwszymi którzy do niej dotarli była Mirajane i Elfman

"Przyszłaś nas odwiedzić?" spytała starsza Strauss

"Zgadza się"

"Gdzie jest Naruto, myślałem że przyjedziecie razem?" powiedział Natsu

"Wybacz Natsu, ale Naruto-kun musiał udać się na bardzo ważną misje"

"Ehh, a tak bardzo chciałem z nim walczyć" powiedział zrezygnowany

"I tak byś go nie pokonał" dodał Happy dobijając różowłosego zabójce smoków

Na część przybycia Lisanny wszyscy zorganizowali przyjęcie


	19. 19

Naruto przemirzeł przez las, zgodnie z informacjami od ropuchy w tym kierunku zmierza lider Akatsuki, kilka minut później na jego drodze stanął Madara razem z Deidara, Kisame oraz reszta wskzeszonych Jinchuuriki.

"Nareszcie się spotykamy Naruto, teraz bądź posłuszny i oddaj mi swojego bijuu" powiedział zamaskowany mężczyzna

"A w życiu" powiedział Naruto a jego ciało zostało spowite przez złotą chakre.

Deidara stworzył ogromnego ptaka z gliny i wybił się w powietrze

"Poznaj czym jest prawdziwa sztuka" powiedział blondyn wyrzucając kilka bombowych glin, Naruto wydłużył chakry za pomocą chakry Kyuubiego chwytając ptaka i przybliżył się do niego, następnie w ułamku sekundy pojawił się przed Deidarą przebijając go Rasenganem.

"Myślałeś że mnie Masz, a tak naprawdę to ja mam ciebie"

"Co?" Naruto próbował wyciągnąć rękę z ciała członka Akatsuki, ale jego zaczęło coraz jaśniej świecić aż w końcu eksplodowało.

Kilka chwil później, Naruto wylądował na ziemii.

"Uff było blisko"

Blondyn nie miał nawet chwili by złapać oddech gdy tuż za nim pojawił się Kisame i próbował odciąć głowę blond Jinchuuriki, jednak nim to zrobił ktoś zdołał zablokować jego miecz, przed Naruto pojawiły się bracia Uchiha.

"Sasuke, Itachi co wy tutaj robicie?" spytał niczego nieświadomy Naruto

"Jak zwykle ktoś musi ratować twój tyłek Dobe" odparł swoim zwyczajnym tonem Sasuke

"Cóż razem z Sasuke wyjaśniliśmy sporo rzeczy i postanowiliśmy chronić Konohe" wyjasnił Itachi

Itachi chwycił swojego Kunaia i rzucił się na swojego byłego partnera zderzając się swoimi broniami.

"Itachi, co ty wyprawiasz, przecież byłeś z nami?" spytał Kisame

"Wybacz że was oszukiwałem, ale nigdy nie uważałem się za jednego z was, od zawsze byłem szpiegiem działający na rzecz Konohy" wyjaśnił starszy Uchiha

Kisame odskoczył od swojego przeciwnika składając pieczęcie, chwilę później wystrzelił potężna fale wodną, w odpowiedzi na ten atak Itachi wybił się w górę przeskakując przez atak Kisame i składając różne pieczęcie.

"Katon:Hosenka no jutsu" wystrzelił kilka ognistych pocisków

Kisame zgrabnie ich unikał, w czasie gdy to robił prawdziwy Itachi zaszedł go od tyłu wbijając Kunaia w jego serce, chwilę później ciało Kisame zmieniło się w wodę.

"Wodny klon?"

Prawdziwy pojawił się sekundę później za Uchiha przecinając go w pół.

"Wybacz Itachi, ale nie toleruje zdrady" powiedział Hoshigaki

Nagle ciało Itachiego zmienił się w stado czarnych kroków

W rzeczywistości Kisame stał bez ruchów, podczas zderzenia się z ich ostrzami Kisame wpadł w jego genjutsu, Itachi podszedł do niego i poderźnął gardło byłemu partnerowi


	20. 20

W czasie gdy Itachi walczył z Kisame, w innym miejscu Naruto i Sasuke stawiali czoło Edo Jinchuuriki

"Dobra czas chyba podkręcić zabawę" powiedział Madara sprawiając że Jinchuuriki przybrały formy swoich Bijuu

W tym momencie Naruto wrócił do swojej normalnej formy.

"Cholera, lepszego momentu nie można było wybrać" powiedział blondyn

"**Hehehe, zdaje się że sytuacja nie wygląda za ciekawie**" Kyuubi powiedział

"Zamknij się, zaraz coś wymyślę"

"**Jeśli chcesz użyć więcej mojej mocy, to nie mam z tym problemu**" zaproponował lisi demon zaskakując swojego nosiciela

"I byś znów przejął nade mną kontrolę, podziękuję" powiedział Naruto wstając na nogi

"**Nie ty Idioto, będziemy walczyć razem, poza tym nie widzi mi się być kontrolowanym przez tego człowieka**" warknął Kyuubi wystawiając pięść przez kratę

"Kyuubi...dziekuje" Naruto powiedział z uśmiechem przebijając pięści ze swoim lokaltorem.

"**Poza tym, nazywam się Kurama**"

"W porządku, zróbmy to Kurama" powiedział Naruto zrywają pieczęć.

Nagle ciało Naruto otoczyła potężna fala energii, jego ciało zostało spowite przez pomarańczową chakre, pojawił się tego samego koloru płaszcz, włosy stanęły do góry, na polikach pojawiły się po trzy czarne paski

"_Czy to prawdziwa moc Naruto?_" pomyślał zszokowany Sasuke obserwując swojego przyjaciela

Naruto aktywował wielką lisią powłokę i ruszył na resztę Bijuu, dwóch chwycił za szyję i powalił na ziemię, trzech kolejnych obwiązał swoimi dwoma ogonami, dwa ostatnie zaczęły komulować przed sobą Bijuudame, w odpowiedzi Naruto i Kurama robili to samo i wystrzelili w tym samym czasie, gdy ataki się ze sobą zderzyły na początku zaczęły się siłować aż w końcu eksplodowały.

"**Przypominam Naruto ze to nasze pierwsze połączenie, w tym stanie możemy być najwyżej przez pięć minut**" poinformował Bijuu

"5 minut, to masa czasu, dattebayo"

Naruto owinął dwa ostatnie Bijuu swoimi ogonami i przygwoździł ich do ziemii, następnie stworzył kilka klonów które wysłał by wyciągnęły z nich pręty nagle Naruto znalazł się w zupełnie innym miejscu, przed nimi znajdowali się pozostałe bijuu wraz z ich Jinchuuriki.

"Gdzie ja jestem?" spytał blondyn

"**Po połączeniu naszych ataków, wszyscy znaleźliśmy się w innym wymiarze, spójrz tu są wszyscy Jinchuriki jak i Bijuu**" wyjaśnił Kurama

"Witaj Naruto, bardzo chcieliśmy ciebie poznać" powiedział jakiś starzy mężczyzna siedząc na małpie

"**Słyszeliśmy od Kuramy że chcesz nam pomóc, jesteś chyba jedynem który prócz nasych Jincuuriki nie patrzy dla nas jak na demona**" powiedział koci demon płonący niebieskim ogniem

"**Dlatego podejdź do nas, chcemy ci cos przekazać, przyda ci się w walce**" tym razem przemówiła wielka małpa

Naruto podszedł do bijju i wystawił w ich stronę pięść, wszyscy przyłożyli swoje łapy do niego.

"**Nazywam się: Shukaku, Yugito – Matatabi, Yagura – Isobu, Roshi – Son Goku, Han – Kokuo, Utakata – Saiken, Fu – Chomei.**

Naruto wrócił na pole bitwy i od razu stworzył klony wysyłając na unieruchomionych Bijuu wyjmując z nich pręty, Madara widząc to wciągnął ich do statuy Gedo Mazo, w tym momencie Tryb Kuramy się skończył i Naruto wrócił do swojej normalnej formy.

"Nigdy bym nie pomyślał że uda ci się zapanować nad mocą Kyuubim" powiedział zamaskowany mężczyzna

Nagle statua zaczęła się trząść powodując tym samym trzęsienie ziemii

"Co się dzieje?" spytał Naruto

"**Miej się na baczności Naruto, ten drań chce przebudzić Juubiego**" ostrzegł Kurama

"Juubi?" powiedział nic nie rozumiejąc

"**Ehh...Juubi To była nasza pierworotna forma, jednak pewnego razu widząc jak Juubi powoduje coraz większy chaos, Mędrzec Sześciu Ścieżek podzielił go na 9 mniejszych części czyli nas i rozrzucił po świecie**" wyjaśnił lisi demon

"Rozumiem"

W końcu Statua przemieniła się w ogromnego stwora z jednym okiem którym było czerwony Rinnen-Sharingan, Bijuu zaczął komulować Bijuudame i wystrzelił w stronę Uzumakiego.


	21. 21

W czasie gdy Naruto stawiał czoło Madarze, Lisanna świetnie się bawiła ze swoimi przyjaciółmi w gildii, do czasu aż nie poczuła mdłości, szybko podbiegła do toalety

"Lisanna wszystko w porządku, już któryś raz z rzędu wymiotujesz?" spytała Mirajane martwiąc się o stan swojej siostry

"Pewnie zjadłam coś nie świeżego, nie martw się Mira-nee" odpowiedziała młodsza Strauss

"Na wszelki wypadek pójdziemy do

Porlyusicy"

Lisanna nie chciała słuchać siostry, ale Mira była nie ugięta i zaprowadziła ją do Porlyusicy, różowowłosa kobieta zaczęła ją badać.

"Czy wiadomo co z moją siostrą?" zapytała zaniepokojona Mira

"Cóż to nie jest zatrucie, ona jest w ciąży" wyjaśniła kobieta szokując rodzeństwo

"J...ja w ciąży..." próbując przełknąć informacje

Mira i Lisanna spodziewały się wszystkiego ale nie tego co właśnie usłyszały, oboje opuścili dom Porlyusicy

"I co teraz zrobisz?

"Będę musiała porozmawiać z Naruto-kun"

Po powrocie do gildii, Lisanna poinformowała wszystkich że wraca do Konohy, członkowie nie rozumieli dlaczego tak szybko musi wracać, Mira razem z Erza, Natsu, Grayem oraz Lucy powiedzieli że razem z nią udadzą się do Konohy, Lisanna przelała magie do swojego amuletu dzięki czemu otworzyła portal, do którego wszyscy wskoczyli. Kiedy wrócili do Konohy, Lisanna jak i reszta byli zaskoczeni brakiem części mieszkańców w większości Jouninow i Chuuninów, nagle spotkali Konohamaru więc postanowiła go spytać.

"Konohamaru, gdzie są wszyscy shinobi?"

"To ty nie wiesz, Hokage-sama zebrała wszystkich do pomocy Naruto-onichan" odparł nastolatek

"O czym ty mówisz?" spytała Lisanna

"Braciszek Naruto walczy z przywódcą Akatsuki" wyjaśnił Konohmaru powodując że Lisanna zacisneła pięści.

"Wysłał mnie do waszego świata, bym nie wiedziała że bierze udział w bitwie"

"Nie denerwuj się Lisanna, jestem pewna że Naruto-kun zrobił to byś była bezpieczna, zwłaszcza w twoim obecnym stanie" powiedziała Mirajane

"Może masz rację"

"Mira, zostań z Lisanna tutaj natomiast Natsu, Grey i Lucy my pomożemy Naruto" wyjaśniła Erza

Natsu krzyknął podekscytowany i czwórka ruszyła na pole bitwy


	22. 22

Kiedy ogromną Bijuudama miała uderzyć w Naruto, nagle przed blondynem pojawiła się ogromną ośmiornica, która zdołała zniwelować atak

"Co się tutaj dzieje?" spytał zdezorientowany Naruto

Chwilę później na polu bitwy pojawili się Shinobi nie tylko z Konohy ale również z Suny i Kumo.

"Babuniu, przyjaciele"

"Rany, czy ty zawsze musisz wszystko robić w pojedynke" powiedziała podirytowana Tsunade

"Wybacz Babuniu, ale nie mogłem pozwolić by ten drań dotarł do Konohy" powiedział Naruto z uśmiechem drapiąc się z tyłu głowy.

"Nadszedł ten czas" pomyślał zamaskowany mężczyzna

Gdy Madara miał wykonać jakiś ruch, zanim pojawił się jakiś mężczyzna z długimi czarnymi włosami ubrany w czerwoną zbroję, mężczyzna przebił maskedmena ostrzem na wylot.

"Dobrze się spisałeś Obito, ale teraz ja się wszystkim zajmę" powiedział mężczyzna

"M...ma...da...ra..." powiedział zanim wyzionął ducha

Kurama rozpoznał legendarnego Uchiha.

"**Ten zapach to musi być on"**

"O czym ty mówisz Kurama?"

**"To prawdziwy Madara Uchiha"**

"Co? Jeśli on jest prawidzwym, to kto był ukryty za maską" spytał blond Jinchuuriki

**"Za pewne jeden z jego pionków"** powiedział lisi demon

Madara wchłonął w siebie statue Gedo Mazo, dzięki czemu jego wygląd się zmieniły, włosy stały się dłuższe zmieniając kolor na biały, skóra również przybrała tą barwę, na jego ciele pojawił się biały płaszcz z symbolem sześciu ścieżek na plecach, a za plecami 9 małych czarnych kul.

"**Nie dobrze, Madara stał się teraz Jinchuurikim Juubiego.**" powiedział Kurama

"I co teraz?"

"**Najlepszym sposobem byłoby, gdybyś aktywował senjutsu sześciu ścieżek.**"

"Senjutsu Sześciu Ścieżek, mogę je aktywować?"

"**Oczywiście, pamiętasz jak każda ogoniasta bestia dała ci fragment swojej chakry.**"

Blondyn skinął głową

"**Musisz przywołać ich chakre i połączyć ze sobą, wtedy przebudzisz to, tylko ostrzegam to zajmie trochę czasu.**"

"Rozumiem, stworze klona, który wspomoże innych a ja tym czasem będę spróbował to zrobić."

Naruto stworzył klona, który wchodząc w tryb Kuramy ruszył na pole bitwy, natomiast on sam oddalił się i usiadł w pozycji medytacji. Tym czasem Madara ruszył na armię shinobi zabijając każdego, Sasuke zeskoczył ze swojego Jastrzębia próbując zaatakować założyciela Uchiha z góry, jednak nagle zatrzymał się w bezruchu.

"Co do...?"

Madara wziął miecz kruczowłosego, kiedy miał go przebić między nimi pojawił się Itachi z aktywowanym Susanno, który chwycił swojego brata i odskoczyli od Madary.

"Niisan."

"Wszystko w porządku, Sasuke?" spytał Itachi

"Tak."

"Musimy być teraz bardziej rozważni Madara stał się teraz Jinchuuriki Juubiego, jego moc jest teraz bez porównania" powiedział starszy Uchiha

Madara rzucił się na dwóch braci Uchiha, ci natychmiast aktywowali Susanno i wystrzelili w niego pociski, w odpowiedzi Madara wystrzelił w ich stronę wystrzelił jedna ze swoich czarnych kul, które miał za sobą, Madara stworzył swoich cieni, które posłał na rodzeństwo Uchiha, w tym czasie na jego drodze pojawił się Gai.

"Stój Madara, teraz to ja jestem twoim przeciwnikiem."


	23. 23

"_Z tego co mi mówił Kakashi, Naruto skupia się na aktywowaniu senjutsu ścieżku ścieżek, zatem muszę kupić mu trochę czasu, wygląda na to że będę zmuszony do otwarcia ósmej bramy_" pomyślał Gai

Gai zaczął biec w kierunku Madary uderzając kciukiem w miejsce w którym znajduje się serce.

"Ósma Brama, otwarcie!"

Ciało czarnowłosego Jounina otoczyła czerwona aura, jego włosy wyglądały jak płoneły ogniem, Gai złączył pięści powodując potężny wir.

"Co za niesamowita moc, więc tak to jest kiedy się otworzy ósmą brame, zatem pokaz mi na co Cię stać." powiedział podkescytowany Madara

Gai w ułamku sekundy pojawił się przed Madara i uderzył w twarz, cios był na tyle potężny że wybił go w powietrze, zielona bestia Konohy na tym nie poprzestała i zaczynała nacierać na niego z każdej strony w niesamowitym tempie.

"To jakiś absurd"

W pewnym momencie udało mu się odepchnąć i wysłał kilka goudam na Jounina Konohy, Kakashi widząc to przeniósł je za pomocą Kaumui do innego wymiaru, Gai pojawił się za Madara walnął go w plecy. Tym czasem w innym miejscu, Naruto ciągle próbował przebudzić senjutsu sześciu ścieżek.

"**Dobra, gotowe możesz je aktywować.**" poinformował Kurama

Naruto skinął i wszedł w tryb Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek (na jego ciele pojawiła się złota bluza z symbolem sześciu ścieżek na plecach, tułów oraz spodnie były czarne, buty złote, włosy stanęły do góry i stały się bardziej świecące, źrenice złote z skrzyżowanymi czarnymi szparkami, za plecami pojawiło się 9 małych czarnych kul tak jak w przypadku Madary)

"Dobra, czas ruszać."

Na polu bitwy, Gai przygotowywał się do kolejnego ataku.

"_Ten atak będzie moim ostatnim, ale muszę to zrobić._ Nocny Gai"

Nagle aura otoczona wokół Gaia, przybrała formę Smoka, od razu rzucił się na Jichuriki Juubiego, wbijając się w niego stopą i poważnie uszkadzając narządy wewnętrzne, po tym atakiem ataku Gai padł bezwładnie na ziemię, Madara wciągnął boskie drzewo, dzięki czemu rany błyskawicznie się zagoiły, w tym momencie na polu bitwy pojawił się Naruto i Sasuke, z tą różnicą że w jego lewym oku był Rinnen-Sharingan.

"To koniec, Madara!"

"Chibaku Tensei" powiedział Madara wybijając się w powietrze i tworząc kilka wielkich meteorytow.

Naruto zaczął tworzyć kilka Raseshurikenów dodając do nich Bijuudame niszcząc parę z nich, Sasuke aktywował Perfekcyjne Susanno i rzucił się również niszcząc kilka z nich, w tym czasie Madara znajdował się na przeciw księżyca, na jego czole pojawiło się trzecie oko, które uformowało się w czerwonego Rinnen-Sharingana, na księżycu pojawiło się jego odbicie, Sasuke widząc to od razu wylądował na ziemi otaczając Susannoo swoich towarzyszy, wkrótce wszyscy ludzie zaczęli mieć w oczach Rinnengana i zostali uwięzieni w kokonach.

"Co tutaj się dzieje Sasuke?" spytał Naruto

"Madara rozpoczął swój plan, teraz wszyscy są uwięzieni w wiecznym genjutsu"

"Czy istnieje jakiś sposób, na to by to powstrzymać?" spytał Kakashi

"Jedynym wyjściem na rozproszenie techniki, jest połączona moc moją i Naruto" wyjaśnił Sasuke

Gdy Blask księżyca opadł Sasuke anulował Susanno, razem z Naruto stanęli na przeciw Madary przyjmując pozycję bojową. Madara wystrzelił fioletowych błyskawicy, Naruto i Sasuke unikneli ich odskakując do tyłu, młody Uchiha wystrzelił kilka pocisków ognia, Madara obronił się tworząc przed sobą barierę z Goudam, w tym momencie z drugiej strony pojawił się Naruto który uderzył go w twarz wysyłając kilka metrów do tyłu.

"Cholerne bachory" warknął Madara wybijając się w powietrze i tworząc jeden ale za to ogromny meteoryt

Naruto aktywował powłokę chakry Kuramy ładując Bijuudame i dodając do niej chakre wszystkich ogoniastych bestii, Sasuke dodatkowo pomógł pozwalając ją Amaterasu, nie czekając na nich od razu ja wystrzelił, po zderzeniu z meteorytem Madary zaczął go spychać na niego aż w końcu eksplodowała, kilka sekund później Madara kleczal na ziemi nie mogąc się ruszyć, Naruto i Sasuke zaszli go z obu stron przykładając dłoń do jego ciała, chwilę później Madara zamienił się w kamień.


	24. 24

Na miejscu w którym znajdowała się drużyną 7 przybyli Natsu i reszta

"Naruto-kun!" krzyknęła Lisanna podbiegając do chłopaka i przytulając co

"Co wy tutaj robicie?" spytał blondyn

"Jest coś co Lisanna chce ci powiedzieć, poza tym co się stało, gdy tu przybyliśmy wszyscy zostali uwiezięni w kokonach" powiedziała Erza

Naruto wyjaśnił wszystkm magom o walce z przywódcą Akatsuki i Madara Uchiha oraz o jego planie, nagle dostał cios głowę od Lisanny.

"Auu, a to za co Lisanna-chan?" spytał Naruto masując się z tyłu głowy.

"To za to, że mnie okłamałeś i wyruszyłeś sam na walkę"

"W porządku Sasuke, czas byśmy uwolnili wszystkich ludzi"

"Taa, ale najpierw zabije wszystkich Kage znajdujący się pod genjutsu" powiedział z chłodnym tonem Sasuke, wszyscy rozszerzyli oczy na to co powiedział

"Sasuke, co ty mówisz?" spytał zdenerwowany Itachi

"Nii-san, to nie ma z Tobą nic wspólnego, poza tym przjeme kontrolę nad Bijuu" odparł wieziąc bestie w genjutsu "Chibaku Tensei" zaraz potem uwieził je w wielkich meteorytach

"Więc nadal chcesz zemsty, co Sasuke?" powiedział Kakashi

"Co prawda kiedyś byłem nią zaślepiony, nie ustanie dążyłem do zniszczenia, teraz jest inaczej, to obecni Kage za przyczyną tego jak ten świat skończył, zniszcze wszystkie wioski i na ich gruzach zbuduje jedna wielka" wyjaśnił Uchiha

"Nie pozwolę ci na spowodawnie więcej cierpienia" powiedziała chłodno Erza wyciągając miecz w kierunku Sasuke

"Zostaw to mnie Erza-chan, ja się zajmę Sasuke" powiedział Naruto

"Naruto..."

"Więc pierw muszę pozbyć się ciebie Naruto, niech i tak będzie" powiedział Sasuke odchodząc

"Sasuke-kun...ja wiem że nie wiele dla ciebie zrobiłam, ale proszę nie opuszczaj nas znowu...ja...kocham-cie tak że moje serce rozdziela się na pół, jeśli cokolwiek dla ciebie zobaczę proszę przestań i wróć z nami do Konohy" powiedziała Sakura płaszcza

Sasuke się tylko uśmiechnął złowieszczo traktując Sakure genjutsu i pozbawiając je przytomności, następnie udał się w inne miejsce, Naruto podążył za nim.

"W porządku chce zobaczyć to walkę" powiedział Natsu również idąc za nimi, tak samo jak Erza, Grey, Lucy, Lisanna i Mira

Naruto i Sasuke znajdowali się w dolinie końca, Naruto stał na posągu Hashiramy natomiast Sasuke na posągu Madary.

"To miejsce przywołuje wspomnienia, kiedyś odbyliśmy tu nie mały pojedynek" powiedział Naruto

"I tak jak wtedy, przegrasz"

"Nie jestem taki słaby"

"Zakończmy to raz na zawsze Naruto"

Dwójka przyjaciół rzuciła się na siebie zderzając rękami powodując ogromny wstrząs, oboje zaczęli wymieniać między sobą ciosy, Naruto próbował uderzyć Sasuke, ale ten w porę go uniknął uderzając blondyna w burzch, chwilę później jego ciało zmieniło się w kłębek dymu, Naruto wyskoczył z wody uderzając Sasuke w szczękę, następnie z pół obrotu próbował kopnąć go, ale Uchiha w porę się zorientował i chwycił noge Naruto, zaraz potem zaczął wymachiwać swoim przyjacielem wyrzucając go na ścianę, Naruto robiąc salto stanął na nogi tworząc klona, który sekundę później zaczął komulować w ręce oryginału Rasengana, technika z każdą chwilą stawała się coraz większą.

"Chou Odama Rasengan" krzyknął blondyn rzucając się do ataku.

Nim Naruto uderzył techniką w Sasuke, ten aktywował drugi poziom swojego Susanno który zniwelował atak, blondyn zmuszony był odskoczyć.

"_Susanno co, dobra to ciekawe co powiesz na to_" pomyślał anulując klona ukrytego nie daleko, który zbierał energię natury.

Naruto wchodząc teraz w tryb mędrca stworzy dwa klony, które stworzyły w jego dłoni Raseshurikena, blondyn nie czekając na nic od razu wyrzucił technikę w stronę przyjaciela, Sasuke chwycił ją za pomocą ręki Susanno, powodując ogromną eksplozje, teraz aktywował perfekcyjne Susanno rzucając się na Naruto, ten w odpowiedzi aktywował tryb Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek i powłokę z chakry Kuramy.


	25. 25

Magowie Fairy Tail przybyli na miejsce, byli zaskoczeni mocą Naruto i Sasuke.

"Więc to jest pełna moc Naruto-kun, niesamowite" powiedziała podekscytowana Lisanna

"Nie może być" powiedział Gray z rozszerzonym oczami

"Super, chce z nimi walczyć!" krzyknął podekscytowany Natsu

"_Nigdy nie widziałam czegoś tak potężnego_" pomyślała Erza

Tym czasem Naruto i Sasuke zderzali w swoich najpotężniejszych formach, Sasuke próbował odskoczyć i wybić się w powietrze, ale Naruto chwycił swoimi ogonami noge Susanno i przerzucił go przez siebie uderzając w ziemię, następnie zaczął komulować przed sobą Bijuudame, nim zdołał ją wystrzelić Sasuke użył Kirin nakierujac w stronę przyjaciela, chwilę później udało mu się uwolnić i wybił się w powietrze.

"Co jest, jeśli tak dalej będziesz atakować, nigdy mnie nie zabijesz" powiedział Sasuke

"Oto chodzi, nie chce cię zabić"

"Niech i tak będzie"

Sasuke zaczął przyciągać do siebie Bijuu które uwieził, chwilę później wchłonął ich moc do Susanno tworząc ostateczną formę.

"**Naruto, żarty się skończyły wchłonął moc bestii, teraz jego moc jest równa samemu Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek**" ostrzegł Kurama

Naruto stworzył kilka klonów powłok chakry Kuramy i rzucił się z nimi na Sasuke, ten w odpowiedzi stworzył ostrze I zaczął niszczyć klony jednego po drugim, oboje zaczęli się zderzać ze sobą wybijając się coraz więcej, w końcu oboje od siebie odskoczyli, Sasuke zaczął tworzyć przed sobą ogromną strzałę, w odpowiedzi na to Naruto stworzył dwa Raseshuriken z Bijuudamą, nie czekając na nic oboje wyrzucili swoje najpotezniejsze ataki.

"_Strzała Indry to mój najpotężniejszy atak, zdychaj Naruto!_"

Kiedy ataki się ze sobą zderzyły na początku siłowały się ze sobą, aż w końcu spowodowały ogromną eksplozje niszcząc cała dolinę i teren w pobliżu kilku kilometrów. Naruto i Sasuke spadli na ziemię w swoich zwyczajnych formach, Sasuke próbował podpalić przyjaciela swoim Amaterasu, jednak blondyn w porę ochronił się powłoką z chakry Kyuubiego, następnie tworząc kilka klonów ruszył na Sasuke, ten próbował użyć swojego Rinnengana, lecz nagle poczuł ból w swoim lewym oku i musiał je zakryć, zaraz potem Naruto kopnął go w szczękę wybijając w powietrze, kolejne klony pojawił się za Sasuke i kopniakami w plecy i brzuch podbijały go jeszcze wyżej, jeden z klonów pojawił się nad nim próbując zaatakować, Sasuke go dostrzegł i oboje uderzyli się w twarz, Sasuke obracając się przyzwał kilka shurikenow wyrzucając je w klony Naruto, zaraz potem przebił jednego po drugim swoim Chidori, prawdziwy blondyn pojawił się obok niego uderzając w twarz i wysyłając na sporą odległość

"Niech cię szlag Naruto, padnij wreszcie" warknął brunet

Dwójka przyjaciół ponownie rzuciła się na siebie

"Narutoooooo/Sasukeeeee!"

Sasuke walnął Naruto w brzuch, ten oddał mu cios w szczękę, czarnowłosy kopnął go w żebra, blondyn w twarz i powtorzyli to jeszcze kilka razy, na koniec Sasuke stworzył Chidori pozwalając je jednocześnie Amaterasu, w odpowiedzi na to Naruto stworzył Rasengana, oboje rzucili się na siebie zderzając się swoimi podstawowymi technikami, zderzenie ich spowodowało potężny wstrząs, który zaraz stworzył ogromną eksplozje odrzucając tą dwójkę od siebie, kilka chwil później oboje leżeli obok siebie z tą różnicą że każdy z nich stracił swoją dominującą rękę.

"Wygląda na to że trochę przesadzieliśmy tym razem" powiedział z uśmiechem Naruto

"Ja robiłem wszystko by zatracić się w ciemności, ostrącałem wszystko i wszystkich, lecz po mimo tego ty jedyny mnie nie skresliłeś,dlaczego?" spytał Sasuke

"Ponieważ jesteś moim przyjacielem" powiedział blondyn

"Już to mówiłeś, ale co dla ciebie to znaczy?"

"Nie mam pojęcia jak ci na to odpowiedzieć, po prostu gdy widzę jak wszystko próbujesz robić sam, to sprawia mi ból, tak wielki ból że nie jestem w stanie go znieść"

"_Ból...Naruto.._."

Sasuke odwrócił wzrok w kierunku niebie myśląc nad wszystkim co uczynił aż w końcu stracił przytomność tak jak i Naruto chwilę po nim


	26. 26

Oczy Naruto zaczęły się otwierać, gdy odzyskał świadomość poczuł jak całe jego ciało jest obolałem, przejechał wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu w którym się znajduje i zdał sobie sprawę że jest w namiocie, poczuł też coś na swoimi brzuchu, kiedy skierował wzrok w tamte miejsce ujrzał śpiąca Lisanne, która trzymała się jego ciała jakby było ostatnią deską ratunku.

"_Wygląda tak pięknie gdy śpi_" pomyślał gładząc lewa ręka jej białe włosy.

Wtedy zdał sobie sprawę że nie czuje prawej ręki, gdy chciał nią poruszyć, patrząc tam ujrzał że od przedramienia została odcięta.

"_To pewnie skutek, naszego ostatniego zderzenia_"

W tym momencie Lisanna zaczęła się budzić, po chwili zauważyła że jej chłopak odzyskał przytomność.

"Naruto-kun, tak się o ciebie martwiłam" powiedziała ze łzami w oczach rzucając mu się na szyję

"Przepraszam Lisanna-chan że cię zamartwiałem, a także że nie powiedziałem ci prawdy." powiedział smutno blondyn

"Już nie ważne, najważniejsze że jesteś cały i zdrowy" odparła odrywając się od blondyna

"Może wyjdziemy na zewnątrz?" zaproponował Naruto

Lisanna skineła głową i chwyciła swojego chłopaka za rękę wychodząc na zewnątrz, po opuszczeniu namiotu zauważyli że zbliża się świt, więc para postanowiła udać się na spacer, niedługo potem dotarli nad nie wielkie jezioro

"Naruto-kun, muszę ci coś powiedzieć" powiedziała nerwowo białowłosa

"O co chodzi?"

"Ja...jestem w ciąży" oznajmiła sprawiając że oczy Naruto rozszerzyły się na tą wiadomość

Obaj przez chwile stali w kompletnej ciszy, Lisanna czekała na rekacje Naruto.

"Będę Ojcem, Lisanna-chan nawet nie masz pojęcia jak jestem szczęśliwy słysząc to" powiedział radośnie wypuszczając z oczów kilka łez i przytulając dziewczynę

"Naruto-kun" powiedziała również ze łzami wtulajac się w ciało kochanka

Kilka chwil później gdy reszta się obudziła, Naruto i Sasuke użyli swoich pieczęci i rozproszyli wieczne Tsukiyomi, Naruto razem z resztą wrócili do Konohy.

Kilka dni później...

"Kochanie wstawaj, dziś ma odbyć się ceremonia mianowanie cię Hokage, zapomniałeś?" powiedziała Lisanna próbując obudzić blondyna

Naruto gdy się ogarnął i po zjedzeniu śniadania oboje udali się do budynku Hokage

"No, co wam tak długo zajęło, już prawie czas" warkneła Hokage

"Wybacz Babuniu, po prostu zaspałem" tłumaczył Uzumaki

Naruto założył na siebie strój z napisem "Szósty" i wszyscy wyszli na dach budynku

"Witajcie, dziś ogłosze nowego Hokage, także nie przedłużając Szóstym Hokage zostaje Naruto Uzumaki" ogłosiła Tsunade

Naruto wyszedł przed szereg machając do ludzi.

"Jako siódmy Hokage uroczyście przysięgam bronić wioski oraz wszystkich mieszkańców jak na Kage przystało" po wiedział po czym tłum mieszkańców zaczął wiwatować "Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz która powinienem zrobić" powiedział zbliżając się do Lisanny i klęcząc na jedno kolano wyciągając z kieszeni małe kwadratowe pudełko" Lisanna-chan czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i zostaniesz moją żoną"

Lisanna na początku zakryła usta dłonią a w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy.

"Oczywiście że Tak, Naruto-kun" powiedziała pozwalając blondynowi założyć pierścionek aż w końcu rzuciła mu się na szyję.

Wszyscy zaczęli nic brawo na to co się wydarzyło, wkrótce został urządzony festyn na część nowego Hokage były tańce i różne zabawy.


End file.
